palabras dolorosas
by mikoblue
Summary: Hay palabras tan dolorosas y destructivas que no pueden ser olvidadas con un perdón. Lucy no consiguió detenerlas y ahora tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias de su impulsivo acto.
1. Chapter 1 fractura

CAPITULO I

FRACTURA

-¡ya basta Natsu, nunca piensas en nadie que no seas tú! ¿¡Jamás piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas!? ¡Sabes cuánto necesito el dinero, necesito pagar la renta de mi casa y tú destruyes todo y claro después tenemos que pagar! ¡Terminar pagando cuando teníamos que cobrar y es por tu culpa! –

-Lucy, no te enojes el enemigo era fuerte y yo…- decía un ya intimidado Natsu

-No, Natsu me canse… tú no puedes esperar que te perdone siempre ¿verdad?-continuaba una joven rubia molesta y cansada, en verdad se divertía con Natsu, pero el costo de la diversión era las recompensas de las misiones que o se veían reducidas ó simplemente no habían todo para compensar los destrozos ocasionados por el hiperactivo Natsu

-Lucy… perdón… no era mi intensión…si tomamos otra misión tendrás suficiente dinero para la renta-

¡No Natsu, No Ya me canse de ti y de tu conducta infantil- y de repente la joven se veía diciendo cosas que no sentía, mentiras que surgían como una verdad absoluta, cuando eran las mentiras más grandes que jamás hubiera dicho- detesto esa parte de ti, eres un irresponsable que jamás tiene en cuenta mis sentimientos ni mis necesidades– sus palabras no se detenían aun que trataba de contenerlas dentro de ella, podía ver el daño que estaban causando en su mejor amigo, no el daño que causaban en la persona que amaba, pero como si fuera una maldición no podía detenerse- sabes que si tanto quieres ir a una misión vete tú solo o con alguien más hay muchas personas en este gremio, déjame jamás volveré a ir a una misión contigo porque te detesto!-

El gremio se encontraba en silencio la pelea que había comenzado como tantas que no había llamado la atención al comienzo se torno demasiado fuerte al menos de un lado, que comenzó a captar la atención de los presentes que veían la escena sorprendidos por la actitud de la rubia, pero los más sorprendido eran Natsu y Lucy.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Natsu fue el primero en reaccionar- Yo…lo siento Lucy… no sabía que pensaras eso de mí… no te voy a molestar- con voz temblorosa fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca, su rostro se veía perturbado y que era justo como él se sentía, sabía que se permanecía en el lugar sus sentimientos saldrían a la luz, y dadas las circunstancias que eso pasara seria una molestia y su corazón no soportaría un nuevo golpe.

-bueno Lucy.. Perdón por lo que paso en la misión… ya no te molestare más…nos vemos- dichas estas palabras, salió rápidamente del gremio rodeado del silencio.

¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué le dije? Debo de disculparme jamás quise decir eso… ¡Natsu perdóname, perdóname Natsu yo… yo no sabía lo que decía estaba… Natsu perdóname no me dejes, Natsu escúchame!; era lo que pensaba la joven pero desgraciadamente esas palabras jamás salieron de su boca quedándose solamente como pensamientos, la impresión había sido demasiado que no pudo más que quedarse en la misma posición, como si su cuerpo estuviera atado y clavado al piso, era incapaz de moverse, solo unas lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, lamentablemente Natsu había salido del gremio.

-¡Lucy es mala! ¿Por qué le decías eso a Natsu? ¡Lucy es mala! ¡Mala, Mala!... ¡Natsu espérame, Natsu!- ese era el pequeño Happy que había sido el segundo en moverse, desplegando sus alas se fue rápidamente tras de su compañero, haciendo que con esta acción reaccionaran los miembros del gremio.

-Lucy ¿qué hiciste, porque le dijiste esas cosas a Natsu?, ¿en verdad piensas eso de él? ¡Lucy reacciona, contéstame!- gritaba Gray que se levantaba molesto por las palabras de su compañera, pero al estar frente a ella solo se encontró con una mujer destrozada.

Natsu corría como nunca, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si eso pudiera alejar el dolor que ahora sentía, como habían resultado así las cosas, eso no era lo que él quería, el tenia planes, planes que ahora eran inútiles que ahora podría decirse fantasiosos.

Cuando por fin detuvo su andar se encontraba rodeado de árboles, había corrido al bosque, perfecto fue lo que pensó necesitaba pensar que haría Lucy lo había rechazado sin darle oportunidad a que le confesará sus sentimientos, quizás eso fue lo mejor de haberlo hecho la situación hubiera sido más difícil, tal vez hasta se hubiera burlado de él, no eso era imposible ella no era así, Lucy jamás se burlaría de sus sentimientos, a quien quería engañar después de lo que paso ya no estaba seguro de conocerla.

-Natsu…por fin te encontré, Natsu- Happy había salido volando persiguiendo a Natsu pero no lo alcanzaba, corría muy rápido, Happy entendía muy bien los sentimientos de él, al ser compañeros por tanto tiempo y compartir todo, incluso sabia sus sentimientos antes de que él se diera cuenta, cuando Natsu le pidió que se quedará porque quería ir a una misión solo con Lucy, Happy se sintió feliz por él, por fin tenía el valor de confesarse eso le gustaba porque sabía que por el comportamiento de Lucy esta correspondía los sentimientos de su compañero, bueno eso era lo que pensaba lo que había dicho la rubia lo desconcertó no sabía que decirle pero quería estar a su lado como siempre lo ha estado y siempre lo estaría.

-Natsu…- se acerco Happy hasta colocar una patita sobre su más preciado compañero al que consideraba su padre

-Happy gracias por venir…sabes no me siento muy bien…-

Happy sabía que no había palabras que reconfortarán el corazón de su amigo siendo lo único que podía hacer era permanecer a su lado y apoyarlo en cualquier decisión que este tomara; Y así los dos inseparables compañeros permanecieron en la más absoluta quietud en medio de aquel silencioso y obscuro bosque que parecía reflejar el estado en el que se encontraba Natsu que cada vez se hundía en la más profunda depresión.

Ante las filosas miradas de todos, Lucy en compañía de sus amigas del gremio que eran sus más cercanas se retiro al lugar más apartado del gremio, para que la primera les contara lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Porque le dijiste esas cosas a Natsu, Lucy? ¿Es que de verdad piensas eso de él- dijo Erza que se encontraba de frente a Lucy, aun que en apariencia parecía tranquila, la verdad es que estaba muy molesta con Lucy, como se había atrevido a decirle eso a su compañero, que en varias ocasiones había casi perdido por ayudar a otros.

-¡No!...por su puesto…que no…yo…jamás pensaría eso de Natsu- se defendía una cada vez más llorosa Lucy que era abrazada por su mejor amiga Levi en busca de consuelo

-¡Entonces porque!- gritaba una cada vez más molesta Erza- ¡explícalo!

Al ver la situación que cada vez se estaba complicando aun más Mira intervino con la esperanza de tranquilizar la situación –Erza cálmate, puede saber que Lucy esta arrepentida de lo que dijo solo con verla, ¿no es así Lucy?

-sí, estoy muy arrepentida perdónenme… yo… - entonces Lucy se detuvo, quería dar una explicación de lo que había ocurrido defenderse, pero era imposible la razón, la razón era que su escusa era débil

-Erza por favor deja que nos cuente lo que paso- dijo una conciliadora Levi, que aun mantenía a su joven amiga entre sus brazos

-yo…-comenzó a explicar Lucy atrayendo aun más la atención de las presentes -estaba muy presionada… necesitaba el dinero para pagar la renta y no tengo mucho tiempo, la dueña me ha estado presionando por días… yo comenzaba a pensar que tendría que abandonar mi casa y cuando Natsu me propuso la misión yo…- deteniéndose de su historia al sentir sobre ella la fría mirada de Erza

-Erza deja que continúe por favor- nuevamente intercediendo Mira al ver el motivo porque Lucy había detenido su explicación- por favor continua Lucy-

-acepte necesitaba el dinero con urgencia y la recompensa era buena… y…Natsu se comportaba extraño al principio fue muy amable pero…-los recuerdos la invadieron Natsu peleando, Natsu destruyéndolo todo, provocando que sus emociones fueran alteradas nuevamente - ¡al momento de luchar se dejo llevar por sus instintos destructivos, y comenzó a atacar sin detenerse era normal que me molestara!- termino de contar mientras sentía como su respiración estaba agitada nuevamente no se podía detener las palabras salían sin su permiso y nuevamente se encontró hablando mal de Natsu- es un Idiota que no mide las consecuencias de sus actos, detesto cuando se comporta de esa forma no lo tolero!

-¿Eso es todo?- Erza nuevamente comenzó a hablar haciendo que esta recuperará el control –Lucy entiendo que estés presionada por que estas en riesgo de perder tu casa, pero conoces a Natsu el no lo hiso con mala intensión, seguramente existe una explicación de su comportamiento- finalizo Erza.

Se había obsesionado tanto con la renta de su casa que no había pensado con detenimiento lo que había pasado, ahora que lo pensaba el comportamiento de Natsu generalmente era destructivo pero sin llegar a ser violento y justo esa palabra era que describía el comportamiento de Natsu eso era extraño y en el fondo era lo que más le había molestado e incluso asustado.

-Lucy creo que deberías ir a la casa de Natsu, disculparte y explicarle la situación- la alentó Levi

-sí creo que sería lo mejor, deberías ir a buscarlo en este momento antes de que comience a pensar cosas extrañas- continuo una ya tranquila Erza

-seguramente todo se resolverá, Natsu no es una persona rencorosa, seguramente al tratarse de ti te perdonará inmediatamente- concluyo una sonriente Mira

Inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras su corazón se calmo y liberándose de una presión que lo estaba oprimiendo desde su discusión con él, ahora podría resolver todo si se disculpaba él la entendería y le sonreiría como siempre lo hacía.

-pero…-eso saco a Lucy de sus fantasías- realmente creen que sería tan fácil… bueno yo no conozco mucho a Natsu-san, sé que es una persona amable…pero lo que Lucy-san le dijo fue muy fuerte y yo vi realmente afectado a Natsu-san…-interviniendo tímidamente por primera vez en la conversación hablaba Juvia –bueno como digo no lo conozco tanto como ustedes…probablemente me equivoque, mejor olviden lo que dije… creo que si Lucy-san le explica a Natsu-san él la entenderá y perdonará- por fin concluyo Juvia

Eso volvió a causar estragos en el corazón de Lucy, sintiendo aun más pesado su corazón lo que Juvia decía tenía sentido si fuera ella… si alguien le dijera esas duras palabras… ¡No, no podría pensar eso, Natsu tenía que perdonarla si no ella… ella…

Sin querer pensar más en lo que pasaría comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa de Natsu, tenía que hablar con él, no le importaba nada más, no le importo cuando en la desesperación por alcanzar su objetivo había dejado sus llaves olvidadas no había problema seguramente ellas las cuidarían en su lugar; en su desesperación no presto atención a los gritos de sus compañeros que traban de saber lo que había pasado, no le importo que en su desesperación tropezara lastimándose y que su apariencia ahora reflejaba su estado emocional, y mucho menos le importaba la distancia que tenia recorrer para llegar a la casa de Natsu si este le perdonaba, si le volvía a mostrar su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que la reconfortaba en los momentos difíciles, una sonrisa que con el paso del tiempo se había convertido sin que se lo propusiera se había convertido en su principal motivo para ir cada día al gremio, necesitaba esa sonrisa, necesitaba al dueño de la sonrisa; entonces se dio cuenta estaba llorando, las lagrimas salían sin poder contenerse, esas lagrimas que eran prueba del dolor y la angustia que ahora se apoderaba de ella.

Cuando después de correr con desesperación la casa de Natsu apareció ante ella, no pudo contenerse se sentía feliz, Natsu la perdonaría le sonreiría y la abrazaría deseaba tanto que sus pensamientos se convirtieran en realidad.

Al estar frente a la casa se vio tentada a simplemente entrar a la casa y hablar con Natsu, pero eso no era correcto ella quería disculparse quería hacer las cosas bien y entrar sin permiso a una casa no era correcto, en ese momento recordó que era algo que Natsu hacia constantemente y de cómo eso la molestaba ahora se prometía que si todo volvía a la normalidad y él reaparecía por su ventana, recostado en su cama no lo regañaría, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro ese sencillo pensamiento le dio el valor que necesitaba, tomo aire y levantando su mano llamo a la puerta…


	2. Chapter 2 Decisiones

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO II

DECISIONES

Natsu perdóname, yo… yo no sé qué me paso, sé que es difícil de explicar pero yo no pienso de esa forma de ti, se que eres… se que tu eres una persona que ayuda a sus amigos inclusive arriesgando su vida, incluso ayudas a cualquiera que necesite ayuda, eres la persona que no conoce el egoísmo… yo jamás pensaría algo malo de ti porque…-un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la joven que delataba sus intenciones- porque yo te… porque tú me gus… porque yo amo…¡yo te amo Natsu!

Esos eran los pensamientos de la joven Lucy que se encontraba frente a la entrada de la casa de Natsu esperando a que su dueño abriera la puerta y le permitiera disculparse, toco una, dos, tres veces y nadie respondió entonces se rindió a su impulso y entro, no había nadie parecía que la casa no había sido habitada por días ya que una ligera capa de polvo cubría la superficie de los muebles lo que le decía que no había regresado después de su partida, entonces ¿donde podrían estar? No lo sabía no podía hacer nada más que esperarlo en algún momento tienen que regresar y yo no me iré de aquí hasta que lo vea, hasta que me disculpe y con eso se sentó en el sillón ocultando su rostro con sus manos para esconder las lagrimas que insistían en aparecer y de esta manera con el corazón lleno de temor por no ser perdonada y a la vez de esperanza por si serlo espero…

Habían transcurrido mucho tiempo la luz del sol se había desaparecido, desde el reclamo de Lucy y "la confesión de sus sentimientos", bueno que no fuera la confesión que él deseaba era algo inesperado, pero a pesar del tiempo que había pasado esos recuerdos atormentaban, lo hacían preguntarse ¿Qué había hecho mal? no tenia seguro que Lucy correspondiera sus sentimientos pero jamás imagino que ella lo detestara, ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué haría? ¿Podría continuar en el mismo equipo con ella? ¿Podría ser capaz de verla y aparentar que no le afectaba? No esas preguntas eran demasiado complicadas cuando aun no podía responder una más sencilla ¿sería capaz de regresar al gremio?

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se había percatado que el sol se había ocultado y que nuevamente se disponía a salir para así anunciar el comienzo de un nuevo día, fue hasta que los primeros rayos del astro llegaron a sus ojos cuando se percato que su pequeño compañero había estado acompañándolo todo el tiempo, pero vencido por el cansancio del viaje había caído profundamente dormido mientras su pequeño cuerpo se apoyaba en él, había pasado la noche y él no lo notó, un sentimiento de culpa apareció por preocupar a su amigo, pero sabía que ese tiempo no había sido en vano porque después pensar tanto lo había decidido, su decisión no se debía solamente a un impulso, si no que sabía que era lo mejor para todos, que fuera una decisión difícil era verdad pero no veía otra salida, no podía simplemente hacerlo tenía que preparar todo y soportar todo ese tiempo sería doloroso con eso en mente.

-Happy vamos despierta tenemos que regresar- decía Natsu, entonces se dio cuenta lo doloroso que resultaba hablar con normalidad o al menos era lo que él creía.

-Natsu… ¿aun te sientes triste?, yo estoy contigo… si estamos juntos no debes estar triste yo te cuidaré- decía el pequeño gato, causando un sentimiento agradable que aminoraba su dolor además de que era divertido que tan mal se vería que ahora, que Happy hablaba de cuidarlo a él, los papeles se habían invertido y eso no debía ser así, él tenía que continuar tenia a alguien que proteger.

-gracias Happy ya estoy mejor –y mostrando una sonrisa que por mucho carecía de la sinceridad que lo caracterizaba algo que noto Happy, continuo- no debes de preocuparte lo he pensado mucho y sé lo que debo hacer es difícil y doloroso yo entenderé si no quieres seguir mis pasos…

Por toda respuesta que podría esperarse –yo te seguiré y apoyaré cualquier cosa que decidas por que más que compañeros, somos familia- concluyo el felino mostrando una sonrisa de complicidad, habían estado juntos por tanto tiempo incluso antes de que el naciera que ahora le parecía imposible alejarse de Natsu y sabia que él se sentía de la misma forma.

-gracias Happy… por ahora regresaremos al gremio, habrá muchas preguntas pero lo mejor es no complicar las cosas con innecesarias y dolorosas explicaciones, simplemente diremos que fue una pelea como tantas y actuaremos normal.

Un nuevo día había comenzado y la figura de una joven mujer vestida con ropas sucias, un cabello desarreglado y un pálido rostro donde los ojos rojos señalaban las lagrimas que no se habían detenido y que aunque no tan notorias y constantes como en un principio aun persistían, esa era Lucy que había permanecido en la casa de Natsu toda la noche que solo se había movido solamente cuando un ruido del exterior llegaba a sus oídos cuando compraba que no era Natsu regresaba a su posición original.

¿Es acaso que no pensaba volver a casa? ¿Dónde estaría? Se preguntaba con preocupación y entonces lo pensó Natsu no era rencoroso además de que tal vez el no había tomado enserio sus palabras, seguramente él la había estado esperando en su casa, probablemente se encontraba dormido en su cama, como deseaba ver esa imagen como nunca antes, con nuevas fuerzas se levanto y emprendió su camino ahora con dirección a su casa donde seguro encontraría su felicidad como es que no se le había ocurrido antes, su imagen solo se lleno de la imagen de un Natsu molesto, rencoroso pero él era bueno, la perdonaría.

Cuando llego a su casa la poca felicidad nacida de la esperanza desapareció, su casa se encontraba en el mismo estado en el que la había dejado no había rastros de él hubiera pasado la noche ahí, derrumbándose en el piso nuevamente comenzó a llorar, nuevamente unos ruidos llamaron su atención era su casera que como lo que había hecho durante semanas nuevamente le pedía la renta. ¿Es que acaso no se cansaba? Todo era su culpa, este problema lo había causado ella

-¡le pagaré, solo deme tiempo, siempre le pago no tienen por qué estarme presionando!– Lucy volvió a explotar -¡en este momento tengo un grave problema que no se si se pueda solucionar y mi vida depende de eso pase…y todo es por su culpa… usted es la única culpable de que yo… de que yo…- nuevamente las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar es que acaso nunca pararían- de que yo… hiciera esa cosa horrible- eso debió haber hecho desde un principio por que había desquitado sus frustraciones con Natsu, la señora se sorprendió y asusto.

–bueno..-comenzó a hablar la casera- si en este momento estas pasando por un problema tan grande y no puedes pagarme yo lo entiendo… es solo que necesitaba el dinero… pero creo que puedo conseguirlo en otra parte solo tenias que haber hablado conmigo- no podía decir otra cosa después de ver el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba la joven.

-gracias… se lo agradezco…- dijo Lucy mientras pensaba que no sabía si estar agradecida o molesta, era increíble el que antes le parecía el mayor problema simplemente se había solucionado, le comenzaba a parecer una broma una mala broma, una cruel broma. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar mucho en eso así que por ahora le agradecía de corazón; Mientras nuevamente emprendía camino ahora en dirección al gremio su última esperanza quizás en todo ese tiempo ellos sabían algo de Natsu.

Natsu se encontraba en la entrada principal a la ciudad y tomando aire nuevamente comenzó a andar, solo que sus pasos eran lentos como si su cuerpo se negara a continuar, como si le quisiera evitar el dolor que le causaría el simple hecho de entrar al gremio, pero sabía que tenía que continuar era un hombre que jamás había huido de una batalla no obstante, esta a pesar de no encontrarse en un campo de batalla y no hubiera golpes sabia que sería una fuerte lucha donde no importa lo que ocurriera el perdería, tenía que ir, tenía que calmar la situación había cometido el error de hablar de sus planes con Lucy antes de partir entre esos se encontraba Happy que fue la razón por la solamente habían viajado Lucy y él, ahora tenía que evitar que hablarán y complicarán la situación no quería incomodar aun más a Lucy.

-Natsu será mejor que yo te espere en casa, arreglaré todo para esta noche… además no tengo ánimos de ir-

-¿Happy no quieres hablar con alguien? va a pasar mucho tiempo- hablaba Natsu mientras dirigía una triste mirada a su compañero, sabía que sería doloroso para ambos, pero el que su compañero decidiera no ir al gremio le hacía sentir mal y lo entendía, dejándolo partir solo esperaba que Happy no se arrepintiera de seguirle.

Al entrar al gremio giraba su cabeza en todas direcciones buscando encontrar aquel que a pesar de todas las veces que la protegió ahora ella había herido, después de revisar con desesperación se dio cuenta que no estaba, entonces se dirigió a la barra donde se encontraba como siempre Mira que ahora se convertía en su última esperanza esperaba que esta vez fuera igual que otras ocasiones donde ella sabia cada movimiento de los integrantes de los miembros ya que era su trabajo.

-buenos días Mira- la saludo Lucy

-buenos días Lu…- su saludo quedo incompleta Mira se sorprendió al ver a Lucy, lucia muy mal sus ojos se ensombrecían con ojeras que delataban su falta de sueño, vestida con las ropas del día anterior ahora sucias, su cabello alborotado completaba la imagen de una mujer desesperada

-¿Mira has sabido algo de Natsu? ya lo busque en su casa, incluso lo espere toda la noche, tampoco ha ido a mi casa, dime que sabes algo de él, por favor… Mira dime que sabes dónde esta- Nuevamente las lagrimas delataban su desesperación y su voz no la ayudaba en ella se percibía la angustia pero sobre todo la necesidad de ser perdonada.

-Lucy- se conmovió Mira –aun no sé nada de Natsu, como vez aun es muy temprano- era cierto el gremio se encontraba solo ya que aun era muy temprano –pero espero que lleguen y me den noticias de él, Lucy creo que deberías arreglarte un poco no creo que sea bueno que Natsu te vea en esas condiciones –en realidad Mira creía que nadie debía ser visto en esas condiciones por nadie- ya no puedes hacer nada y sería bueno dejarlo solo por un tiempo para que se calme.

-pero Mira… yo no estaré bien hasta que lo vea-

-Lo sé pero…- se detuvo un momento era difícil decir lo que pensaba, si la imagen de Lucy no era buena pero al pensar el significado detrás de ella le daba cierto atractivo, seguramente si Natsu la veía en esas condiciones Lucy no necesitaría disculparse, pero también ver de esa forma a su amiga resultaba doloroso, ella que siempre había cuidado su imagen…, no definitivamente Lucy no debía ser vista –tienes que asearte seguramente cuando Natsu aparezca ya habrá olvidado todo- dijo Mira no creyendo sus palabras ella se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Natsu y las palabras de Lucy fueron dolorosas y más teniendo en cuenta las emociones de este –seguramente Natsu aparezca por esa puerta mostrándote esa sonrisa que tanto te gusta- concluyo Mira con un tono de picardía para tratar de reconfortar a la joven.

Lucy se sonrojo, exactamente ese era el motivo de su desesperación, se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por él, ya no solo podía decir que le gustaba ahora podía decir que lo amaba, y entonces ¿porqué había explotado?, ahora lo podía decir había sido un cumulo de emociones no solamente la presión de la casera para que pagará la renta, no era más complejo cuando Natsu le hablo de la misión y le planteo ir solo ellos dos el corazón de Lucy reacciono rápidamente y su mente comenzó a crear fantasías, fantasías que culminaban con un beso por parte de Natsu que correspondía sus sentimientos, había decidido que en este viaje confesaría sus sentimientos se arriesgaría, pero las cosas no salieron como ella lo planeo, Natsu se comportaba extraño, no la veía a los ojos, parecía algo distante; cuando la pelea comenzó Natsu se comporto protector no como antes en que eran compañeros, ella podía jurar que Natsu correspondía sus sentimientos, pero entonces algo paso, él comenzó a comportarse demasiado agresivo la alejo de la batalla y comenzó a actuar de una forma que nunca antes lo había visto sus ojos reflejaban furia pero algo más ¿odio? No lo podía asegurar pero era algo que la sobresalto así que cuando Natsu termino el combate con su clara victoria y regreso como si nada hubiera pasado, sin querer darle explicaciones aunque ella se lo había pedido, eso la molesto y mucho, de regreso el ambiente era tenso ella no podía calmar su enojo y Natsu a su pareces se mostraba algo decepcionado, triste por momentos se detenía y trataba de hablar con la joven pero al sentir el ambiente hostil que la envolvía era incapaz de pronunciar palabra y así de nueva cuenta reiniciaba su andar, al fin cuando llegaron al gremio Natsu de dirigió inmediatamente al tablón de misiones y tomando la primera que había visto con una buena recompensa regreso al lado de Lucy, invitándola nuevamente, en ese momento exploto; sus recuerdos se detuvieron no necesitaba recordar el momento en que se había comportado como la más horrible de las personas o al menos era como ella se sentía.

Mira llevo a Lucy a un cuarto que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del gremio para que se arreglara, el cuarto tenia con un baño el cual le recomendó usar, antes de salir dejo un cambio de ropa no era como la ropa que acostumbraba a usar Lucy pero estaba segura que se le vería bien.

Su andar lento realmente lo había retrasado probablemente ya eran más de la 11 a.m. cuando se encontró de frente con la puerta de entrada al gremio que ahora le parecía que se convertiría en su tortura. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró los mismos rostros que veía día tras día incluso los de algunos que conocía de años atrás cuando se percataron de su presencia todo quedo en silencio, su cuerpo actuó por costumbre buscando a Lucy rápidamente su rubia cabellera resalto como oro rodeado de cobre, sabiendo que en ese momento comenzaba su mayor actuación, hiso una profunda respiración tomando todo el aire que podía para así relajar sus músculos y comenzar el espectáculo.

-hey- saludo Natsu a todos mostrando una sonrisa

-¿Natsu que te paso ayer? te fuiste y nadie más supo de ti- le preguntaban

-Natsu… -al escuchar la voz el cuerpo de Natsu se tenso –Natsu me gustaría hablar contigo a solas- todos comprendieron lo que la joven quería decir a sí que se alejaron, pero pendientes de los que pasara entre los dos.

-vamos Lucy de que quieres hablar, deja esa cara todo está bien- hablaba un sonriente Natsu

-pero yo quiero disculpa…-

-no tienes nada de que disculparte si es lo que piensas está bien… no creas que me afecto estoy bien no me has herido-

-pero eso no es lo que yo…-

-¡hey Gray ven que quiero hablar contigo de algo importante, bueno Lucy nos vemos- y así Natsu se alejo rápidamente de Lucy mostrándole una sonrisa como si no hubiera pasado nada, esa sonrisa a la vista de todos reflejaba que todo había sido perdonado, que el joven Dragon Slayer se encontraba bien, para todos excepto Lucy que había observado tanto a Natsu fijándose en cada detalle de él que podía decir sin que nadie la contradijera que era la que mejor lo conocía así que cuando vio la sonrisa de Natsu se dio cuenta que no era sincero, la sonrisa era forzada no reflejaba alegría de hecho ella sentía que había tristeza y ese pensamiento la detuvo de seguirlo; Natsu no se había enojado con ella, él no sentía odio, él había sido lastimado y ella era la causa supo que una simple disculpa no resolvería la situación, una disculpa no sanaría el corazón herido de Natsu, pero no se le ocurría que podía hacer.

-dime ¿qué paso?- comenzó Gray -las cosas aquí han estado muy raras desde que te fuiste, Lucy comenzó a llorar se la tuvieron que llevar y ahora las cosas por allá se sienten algo tensas- decía Gray mientras señalaba a Lucy que se encontraba nuevamente rodeada de Juvia, Mira, Erza y Levi –te confesaste y fuiste rechazado aun que eso no explica porque Lucy no ha dejado de llorar- explicando su teoría señalaba a la joven que se encontraba sentada en la barra al parecer con la mirada perdida aun rodeada por sus amigas que no dejaban mirarlos mientras murmuraban.

-creo que es algo de culpa, por lo que me dijo ayer supongo que ahora que se como me ve supone ya no formaremos equipo, pero la verdad creo que realmente llora por que la van a echar de su departamento por no pagar la renta- decía Natsu con toda la frialdad que podía pero su amigo lo conocía muy bien y él había dicho antes de la misión que…

-quiero saber que exactamente que paso… ¿te confesaste o destruiste todo el pueblo? se que algo paso la actitud de ambos es extraña pero sobre todo la tuya estas muy a la defensiva queriendo aparentar que no te importa la condición de Lucy que creo que se la ha pasado llorando desde ayer, aunque la has saludado como si nada hubiera pasado-

-de eso quiero hablarte, pero no quiero que nadie más lo sepa, por ahora solo tú, después hablare con el maestro; te lo voy a contar porque sabias mis intenciones antes de todo este desastre, antes de saber que Lucy… que Lucy…- las palabras de la rubia aun le dolían demasiado – bueno ya sabes lo que paso-

-¡No, no lo sé dime que más paso!– grito Gray llamando la atención del gremio y ganando un gruñido de su amigo -cuando se fueron de aquí eran los mejores amigos podría jurar que cuando se lo dijeras ella aceptaría- continuo en un volumen lo bastante bajo para que solo su amigo lo escuchara ya que al parecer su plática resultaba interesante para todo el gremio pero en especial cierto grupo de mujeres que se encontraban en la barra- vamos cuéntame todo lo que paso en la misión-

-cuando salimos de aquí me sentía muy nervioso pero también tenía confianza todo planeado…- comenzó a relatar Natsu- … y cuando llegamos al gremio Lucy comenzó a gritar la verdad no se qué paso yo creía que éramos un equipo pero jamás se me ocurrió que ella pensará eso de mi- finalizo.

-¿y qué vas a hacer?, porque te veo decidido- era cierto cualquiera que se hiciera llamar su amigo se daría cuenta que su mirada reflejaba decisión mezclada con tristeza, pero ahora que había escuchado la historia entendía la actitud de su amigo pero no estaba completamente de acuerdo -la verdad no entiendo cómo es que eso paso la Lucy que conozco jamás diría eso ella te conoce han estado mucho tiempo juntos y estado en muchas misiones y no creo tu personalidad le moleste si ese fuera no aceptara ir a las misiones-

-pues eso no es lo que su actitud durante esta misión me demostró y lo confirme cuando me lo grito, bueno eso ya no importa- Natsu trato de que su voz no demostrara los sentimientos que ahora lo torturaban, mientras apoyaba su rostro en su mano dirigiendo su vista a la nada –me voy a ir de Fairy Tail- dijo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo como si lo que acababa de decir no significara nada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Si han leído hasta este punto Gracias por dedicarme un poco de su tiempo, espero que fuera de su agrado o al menos que les sea tolerable. También muchas gracias por sus comentarios, nunca imagine el poder que tienen, realmente te suben el ánimo y espero que este capítulo no los decepcione, y cause el suficiente interés para continuar leyendo esta historia. Soy nueva en esto y después de un mes leyendo las tantas buenas historias, me atreví a escribir algo y he aquí el resultado._

_Sobre el capitulo anterior que Lucy descargara sus problemas con Natsu, era necesario, si no, no habría historia, que en su momento que todos estuvieran en su contra creo que también, Natsu es querido por todos y tienen más tiempo conociéndolo creo que era justo que lo apoyaran._

_En este capítulo el problema que causo todo se resolvió fácilmente, solo hablando, creo que muchos problemas no todos lamentablemente, en la vida real son así se resuelven hablando, tratando de entenderse y en ocasiones somos tan cerrados que nos obsesionamos y somos nosotros los que lo complicamos y al final descargamos nuestras frustraciones con quien no lo merece. _

_Otra vez muchas gracias por leer y disculpen los errores de ortografía o alguna palabra que se me escapara al momento de escribir._


	3. Chapter 3 Despedida

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO III

DESPEDIDA

-En serio ya estoy bien, no pasa nada al parecer Natsu ya me perdono y todo se arreglo y volverá a ser todo igual- decía Lucy que se encontraba en la barra junto con las que ahora consideraba sus mejores amigas Levi, Mira, Erza y Juvia que se habían acercado a ella cuando nuevamente había comenzado a llorar después de ver Natsu con esa falsa sonrisa, ella lo sabía y al parecer nadie más se dio cuenta de que la relación con él jamás sería la misma, pero esperaba poder arreglar las cosas entre ellos sin preocuparlas.

-vamos cálmate, si ya te perdonó no tienes por qué estar así- trataba de animarla Levi

-aunque debería de venir, que tanto habla con Gray que se ve bastante alterado y no deja de voltear a vernos –decía una Erza mientras su mirada iba y venía de Natsu a Lucy en un principio se molesto mucho con Lucy después de todo tenía más tiempo de conocer a Natsu y conocía su carácter noble y que ella dijera lo contrario le molesto, pero al ver las lagrimas de la joven no pudo más, no había motivo para seguir molesta y ahora que la veía en ese estado simplemente se conmovió, ya había decidido que si ellos no arreglaban las cosas ella intervendría tendría que hacer entrar en razón, cuando Natsu entro al gremio y actuó como si nada, significaba que todo estaba solucionado entre ellos ¿no? Pero el ver Lucy en ese estado aun llorando y Natsu ignorándola para hablar con Gray ¿desde cuándo Natsu prefería a Gray antes que a Lucy? la inquietaba pero no sabía por qué.

-¡Que vas a hacer que! ¡En que estas pensando! ¡Deja de bromear que no es divertido! ¡No hables sin pensar! ¡Estas huyendo!- comenzó a Gritar Gray sin poder controlarse y llamando aun más la atención de los presentes sobre ellos.

-¡cállate! no quiero que todos se enteren- dirigiendo su mirada hacia su compañero de equipo que se había parado por que según para Natsu a Gray no le parecía suficiente la atención que había sobre ellos si no que también se tenía que parar y armar un alboroto.

-¡Estas exagerando! ¡No puede tomar ese tipo de decisiones solo por una discusión!- al ver que su amigo lo veía con molestia, le recordó nuevamente en el lugar en el que estaban –puedo darme una idea de lo que sientes, pero sigo pensando que exageras, seguro que será incomodo por unos días pero…- continuo en un volumen ya discreto.

-No estoy… no soy impulsivo, bueno no ahora, no con esto y no creo que a ella le duela mi partida no al menos como yo quisiera- dijo esto último en apenas un volumen audible- será como si cualquier otro miembro se fuera, creo que se sentirá mal por unos días pero después volverá a sonreír, además no es como si me fuera para siempre sé que me tomará bastante tiempo pero es posible que algún día- Natsu sabía que necesitaba poner distancia entre él y todo lo que pudiera relacionar con ella al menos hasta que el dolor fuera tolerable, eso era a lo más que podría aspirar porque sabía que el dolor jamás desaparecería.

Gray se quedo perplejo jamás había visto tan deprimido a su amigo, no es como si él se estuviera cortando las venas pero era evidente el estado de ánimo de Natsu, Gray creía que Lucy había cometido un error, pero también creía que ahora Natsu lo cometería, estaba abandonado todo por una simple discusión, bueno no es como si quisiera minimizar las palabras de ella habían sido duras pero él sabía que no eran de corazón, si no podía convencer a Natsu tenía que hablar con Lucy ella podría por más decidido que su amigo estuviera sabía que si Lucy lograba hablar con él, no saludarse como lo acababan de hacer, si no que los dos hablarán de lo que sentían todo se solucionaría y volvería a la normalidad, bueno no tanto ya que si en verdad confesaban sus sentimientos seguro que habría una nueva pareja en fairy tail.

¿Qué haría?, quería hablar con Lucy, pero Natsu aun mantenía su mirada en el no podía hablar con Lucy, si Natsu se supiera de sus intenciones no podría hacer nada, pareciera que le adivinaba el pensamiento y eso lo complicaba todo seguramente no le permitiría acercarse a Lucy y aunque él se fuera todavía quedaba todo el grupo que la rodeaba, con ellas sería imposible hablar con libertad no sabía cuánto sabían y además contar algo tan personal de Natsu era difícil, y más aún porque él le pidió discreción, lo primero era alejar a Natsu.

-Entonces ¿Por qué sigues aquí, no deberías estar yéndote o estas esperando que alguien te detenga?- Un malhumorado Gray hablaba mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la mesa, quería arreglar las cosas hablando con Lucy pero Natsu no se lo hacía fácil.

-¿te molesta?- comenzaba a hablar una vez más un apático Natsu -tranquilo iré a hablar con el maestro- y como si supiera las intenciones de su amigo dándole la espalda comenzó a hablar nuevamente- no digas nada de lo que te he dicho, si te lo dije fue porque sabias mis intenciones y no quiero complicar las cosas para Lucy, te considero m…- quería decir mi mejor amigo, pero decir algo como eso complicaría las cosas además ellos nunca se hablaban así, quería cortar lazos con el gremio esperaba que eso lo hiciera menos doloroso así que guardo esas palabras en su corazón con esto en mente continuo -somos compañeros de equipo confío en ti quiero que cuides de Lucy cuando yo no este no quiero que nada le pase, que sufra si eso llega a pasar te responsabilizare ¿entendido? pervertido- comenzando a caminar lentamente y aun sin voltear levanto su mano en señal de despedida –nos vemos- fueron sus últimas palabras a Gray.

El sabía que no había lagrimas, ni abrazos, ni palabras emotivas de despedida, eso jamás pasaría no era su estilo ellos tenían una forma muy peculiar de comunicarse, su extraña amistad no daba lugar emotividades, a pesar de que Natsu solo dijera nos vemos él sabía lo que significaba era la despedida, el adiós, tal vez la vida los reuniría de nuevo pero por ahora era el adiós, al menos era lo que Natsu creía porque Gray tenía otros planes.

Cuando Natsu por fin desapareció de su vista, volteo nuevamente para hablar con la rubia ahora ya no importaba que si debía ser discreto ante los demás tenía que actuar rápido, pero al dirigir su mirada a donde se debía encontrar la solución de todo este problema, ya no estaba busco por todo el gremio, ¿donde rayos se había metido?, ahora tenía que buscarla.

En un lugar apartado en el gremio se veían dos figuras en total silencio, la más pequeña rompió el silencio –¿Te vas del gremio, nos vas a abandonar? ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer Natsu?-.

-vamos viejo no digas abandonar definitivamente el gremio, jamás podría este lugar es mi hogar lo ha sido por muchos años, pero tengo que alejarme por algún tiempo-.

-Entiendo… Natsu… no puedo hacer nada para detenerte si es lo que quieres hacer- decía un resignado Markarov sabía que él había tomado una decisión y se daba una idea de lo que había ocurrido entre él y Lucy, Mirajane le había contado que habían peleado y al parecer la pelea había sido fuerte ya que involucraba los sentimientos de ambos, en un principio no le tomo importancia siempre había peleas en el gremio y la mayoría si no es que en todas Natsu estaba involucrado, pero el hecho de que Natsu le dijera que se quería retirar del gremio por tiempo indefinido con esa actitud tan seria era preocupante.

-Por supuesto que tomaré algún trabajo cuando pueda para conseguir dinero, pero jamás me uniré a otro gremio Fairy Tail es el único- Natsu se mostraba serio, el estaba decidido solo hablo con el maestro por el respeto que le tenía lo que dijera el maestro no le detendría.

-bien Natsu conoces las reglas cuando alguien abandona el gremio mientras no rompas ninguna de ellas, no tengo ningún problema- Natsu asintió- bien ¿Cuándo te marchas?-

-hoy, en un par de horas- eso sorprendió al maestro, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto- Happy esta empacando, no es que tengamos muchas cosas pero supongo que tiene cosas que quiere llevarse yo iré también hay cosas, que también quiero llevarme-.

-bien Natsu, espero que te vaya bien en esta aventura, sabes que puedes regresar, serás bien recibido y recuerda que siempre serás mi Hijo y que cuentas con mi apoyo seguramente el de todos en este gremio- lo decía de corazón no creía que hubiera alguien en el gremio que no quisiera ayudar cuando él lo necesitaba así como tantas veces él lo había hecho.

-Gracias por todo Maestro- dicho esto se marcho rumbo a su casa para recoger sus pertenecías y hacer una última despedida.

En una habitación apenas iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol se veía una joven sentada en una cama tan inmóvil que si no fuera por una pausada respiración se confundiría con alguna estatua de gran calidad, esa joven era Lucy, que sin que nada a su alrededor le importará simplemente se hundió es sus pensamientos ¿Cómo se disculparía?, no era algo que se solucionará fácilmente, más aun la situación se había complicado ahora Natsu se había distanciado y a todo esto ¿Por qué le había creído tan fácil, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos? Eran amigos muy a su pesar porque ella deseaba más de él; últimamente la amistad de Natsu le era insuficiente ella lo quería a su lado y solo para ella, ¿Por qué Natsu le había tomado tanta importancia a sus histerias? ¿Por qué se distancio en lugar de enfrentarla? De repente se vio teniendo más preguntas que respuestas y eso no lo hacía más fácil, pero si Natsu hubiera actuado como siempre la situación se no sería tan complicada, no otra vez volvía a querer culpar a Natsu cuando la mayor culpa había sido de ella, tratando de tranquilizarse comenzó a reflexionar de todo lo que había pasado, dejando que sus sentimientos le mostraran la mejor forma de disculparse, su arrepentimiento debía ser sincero algo fácil ya que ella se arrepentía de todo corazón, las palabras debían ser sencillas para no complicar más la situación creando malos entendidos y sobretodo debía ofrecérsela rápido antes que él tuviera ideas extrañas, habiéndose calmado veía todo claro se dejaría de complicaciones y actuaria como su amigo.

-creo que ya estoy más tranquila, solo tengo que hablar con él, Natsu me entenderá- habiéndose por fin tranquilizado y con la mente en claro regreso a la realidad ¿Dónde estaba?, era un cuarto desconocido, una cama desconocida o bueno lo era hasta que algo llamo su atención eran armaduras espadas, eso lo explicaba estaba en la habitación de Erza ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? y ¿Dónde estaba Erza?, lo último que recordaba ver como Natsu hablaba con Gray y después no recordaba nada, salió del cuarto no veía a nadie, así sería mejor no tendría que dar explicaciones iría a ver a Natsu y hablaría con él tenía que escucharla quisiera o no.

Ellas no entendían la actitud de Lucy, porque aun se veía deprimida, si Natsu no se había molestado incluso sonrió al verla, tal vez la discusión con Natsu no había sido el problema o tal vez solo necesita descansar fue lo primero que se les ocurrió, como no se atrevían a dejarla sola en su casa, la llevaron a Fairy Hills ahí podría descansar y ellas la podrían cuidar.

Erza y Levi se encontraban en el vestíbulo, cuando escucharon que alguien bajaba por las escaleras la imagen de una joven de apariencia descuidada apareció, se sorprendieron ellas esperaban que el cansancio la venciera y al estar en cama durmiera pero por las ojeras que persistían en la joven se daban cuenta que no había dormido, con el cabello suelto apenas cepillado y las ropas que Mirajane le diera por la mañana. Lucy se acerco a ellas viendo que era imposible salir sin ser vista.

-Erza, Levi– dijo sus nombres a modo de saludo -¿cómo llegue aquí no recuerdo nada?- las cuestiono Lucy.

-fuimos nosotras, creímos que necesitabas descansar, pero veo que no has podido- Levi hablaba mientras veía el lamentable estado de su amiga- Lucy ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Es que acaso las cosas no se solucionaron con Natsu? ¿Es que acaso la situación es tan delicada?, vamos Lucy di algo estamos muy preocupadas- la impaciencia era lo que en ese momento transmitía la voz de Levi.

-Vamos dale tiempo a que te responda una pregunta para hacer la otra- Le dijo Erza a Levi, continuo ahora dirigiéndose a Lucy- hace tiempo que conozco a Natsu y aunque no tengo mucho de conocerte a ti te considero amiga y al ver cómo te encuentras tengo una idea de lo está pasando…-

-Erza la verdad en este momento no puedo hablar de ello- no es que no quisiera la razón era que no podía, al recordar sentía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar- agradezco su preocupación pero será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, es verdad que me hace falta dormir me siento muy cansada y solo podre relajarme en mi cama-

-nosotras te acompañamos no estás en condiciones de condiciones y sería peligroso-

-Gracias pero lo que me hace falta es caminar sola, estaré bien si algo pasa seré capaz de defenderme- con esto Lucy se marcho ante las sorprendidas amigas que pese a su preocupación ahora entendían que lo que ella necesitaba era estar sola.

Después de una larga caminata Lucy por fin estaba en casa, por un momento pensó en ir otra vez a la casa de Natsu pero en el estado en el que se encontraba no sería capaz, estaba cansada y así no conseguiría nada, además no tenía la seguridad de que él estuviera ahí. Cuando por primera vez en mucho tiempo espejo le devolvió su imagen se dio cuenta lo mal que se veía, ¿Cómo es que se había descuidado tanto?, no podía seguir, sabía lo que tenía que hacer solo le hacía falta valor. Se dirigió al baño y tomándose el tiempo necesario para relajar cada parte de su cuerpo, el descaso era necesario si quería vivir. Al salir del baño se detuvo ante la imagen de una cama vacía, felices recuerdos la calmaron y recostándose sintió el peso de todas las horas que había pasado sin dormir, se rindió y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo dejando atrás todos los malos momentos que había vivido.

-Natsu… ¿Estás seguro de querer despedirte de ella?... ¿estarás bien?...-

-Si Happy, no creo que pueda hablar con ella pero me gustaría verla una última vez aun que sea de lejos, pero que creo que es un poco injusto yo me he despedido mientras que tú no lo has hecho-

-Está bien Natsu, si estamos juntos, yo estaré bien, además si nos vamos de esta forma será dramático y si alguna vez nos encontramos con Charle imagina como se pondrá seguramente me amara y vendrá corriendo a mí y entonces…- Happy se dejo llevar por sus fantasías lo que le pareció divertido a Natsu haciéndole sonreír sinceramente.

Natsu había llegado a la casa de Lucy ya era bastante tarde, tal vez ella no estuviera en su casa, esperaba que esta se encontrara de no ser así ya no tendría oportunidad de verla, pero eso no ocurrió por suerte para él, al acercarse a la casa y mirar por la ventana, ahí estaba ella profundamente dormida, tranquila, sin preocuparse de que un intruso irrumpiera en su hogar, tan inocente.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado admirándola perdiéndose en su tranquila respiración que por momentos se aceleraba ¿Estaría teniendo una pesadilla? Como le gustaría consolarla preguntarle que había soñado, pero eso no pasaría ya no más ¿Por qué había pasado todo eso? ¿Por qué las cosas se complicaron? Si todo iba tan bien, los dos teniendo aventuras juntos, si hubo malos momentos pero también buenos y muy divertidos que bien la había pasado un suspiro salió de entre sus labios en vedad que la felicidad se le escapaba como agua entre las manos si tan solo hubieran permanecido así más tiempo.

Estuvo tentado a permanecer así hasta que amaneciera pero tenía que marcharse quedarse no lo ayudaría. Estaba consciente que con su partida sería llamado cobarde, eso no le gustaba el no se consideraba cobarde, lo que había hecho lo hacía por ella, quería que ella fuera feliz, si él era un estorbo, si ella lo detestaba, se haría a un lado cuidándola entre las sombras cada vez que ella necesitara ayuda, por ahora él tenía que irse y recuperarse, tal vez algún día el dolor disminuiría y entonces si para entonces los sentimientos que tenia por ella ya hubieran desaparecido o fueran fácil de ignorar el podía, el regresaría y si había madurado lo suficiente para ella tal vez serían amigos.

Dirigiéndose a la ventana contemplo por una última vez la imagen de aquella que lo había cautivado y en ese momento algo despertó, el deseo se apodero de él, esa sería la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de una indefensa Lucy, tenía que aprovechar, tenía que saciar ese deseo pero… ¿se atrevería a convertirse un Ladrón?, así es Natsu deseaba robarle un beso a Lucy, pero hacerlo de aquella forma con ella inconsciente y sin corresponderle no era algo para enorgullecerse, pero es que lo deseaba tanto, sabía que besarla se convertiría una tortura en cuando deseara borrar sus sentimientos por ella los recuerdos del beso se lo impediría y lo haría sufrir aun mas porque entonces ya conocería el sabor de lo que jamás sería de él.

Deteniéndose un poco a pensar decidió cumplir su deseo quería conocer el placer de besar a Lucy. Un placer que si por él fuera jamás lo compartiría con nadie. Sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella, a su rostro cada momento que pasaba sus labios se acercaban, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para sentir la suave respiración de la joven en sus labios, se detuvo y nuevamente comenzó a cuestionarse ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Realmente sería capaz? alejando su mirada de los labios comenzó a admirar el rostro de la joven, ese bello aspecto cuando dormía y al recordar su sonrisa lo decidió tenía d, nunca había sentido tanto deseo por algo como en ese momento y aunque no fuera lo más noble pero quería ser egoísta por una vez y cumplir su deseo -Lucy…- salió de entre sus labios en forma de un susurro antes de que estos nuevamente comenzaran a acercarse la joven que aun permanecía dormida, ambos separados solamente por una corta distancia que casi podía sentirlos su calor lo embriago, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por su impulso, su deseo.

-Natsu…- la voz de una joven se escucho, rompiendo el silencio en aquella oscura habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_De nueva cuenta si han leído hasta este punto Gracias, espero que les gustara o al menos no les resultara desagradable y se pregunten ¿por qué perdí mi tiempo leyendo esto?. Gracias por sus comentarios, deseo que este capítulo no los decepcione y que les resulte interesante para leer el próximo._

_Sobre el capitulo anterior me descubrieron, en un principio ese no era el final, tal vez por eso se ve forzado, pero sentí que la despedida de Gray (que es donde originalmente terminaría el capitulo) quedaría mejor en este. Sobre que Natsu sea muy drástico, también lo pienso pero tuve tres razones para eso, la primera: algunas personas cuando están enamoradas cualquier cosa que diga de esa persona especial causa un gran efecto, si lo que dice es bueno se sienten felices, pero si es malo pues…. Esas personas son emocionales y creo que son las más entregadas en una relación, al analizar la personalidad de Natsu, a mi parecer sus decisiones se rigen más por sus emociones, así que creo que sería posible que su reacción sea drástica; segunda: que ahora sea Natsu el que abandona el gremio fue la principal razón que tuve al comenzar a escribir; tercera… aun no puedo decirla. _

_En este capítulo quería algo que le diera esperanzas a Lucy, una idea de los sentimientos de Natsu, solo espero no haberla arruinado._

_Gracias otra vez por leer este capítulo y perdonen las posibles faltas de ortografía y cualquier otro error._


	4. Chapter 4 Tarde

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO IV

TARDE

Escuchaba ruidos ¿Era afuera? ¿Era en su cuarto? ¿Alguien había entrado? ¿Alguien se acercaba? No podía distinguir con exactitud de donde provenían los ruidos, estaba muy cansada y no tenía fuerzas para despertar, esperaba que solo fuera producto se su cansancio, paso un tiempo no había ruido, supuso que todo había sido producto del agotamiento, decidió volver a concentrase en soñar, había tenido un buen sueño antes que el ruido despertara su conciencia, había soñado con Natsu, nada había cambiado seguían siendo tan buenos amigos ¿Podría volver a soñar de nuevo con eso? Como lo deseaba, escapar de la realidad que ahora la abrumaba; un nuevo ruido la alerto, ¡su cama, alguien se apoyaba en ella! Si tan solo pudiera despertar, en ese momento sintió un calor que le pareció muy familiar, una respiración muy cerca de ella, escucho como la llamaban, Lucy, era lo que decía era su voz, claro que lo era reconocería esa voz aun en una multitud era la voz de Natsu, él estaba llamando, y ella le contesto –Natsu…-.

Golpes, alguien golpeaba fuertemente la puerta, aun cansada el miedo la hizo reaccionar, causando que abriera los ojos, Lucy había despertado, volteando en todas direcciones no logro verlo, había sido un sueño, su mente le jugaba bromas muy crueles y a la vez muy placenteras, lo sintió tan real, su calor, su respiración y tacando sus labios disfruto del pequeño momento de felicidad que había vivido.

Otra vez golpes, alguien golpeaba su puerta trayéndole de nuevo a la realidad se asusto era muy tarde solo un loco tocaría de esa forma y a esa hora….

-¡¿Lucy estas ahí?! ¡contesta! ¡¿Estas en casa?! ¡Abre la puerta!- Lucy inmediatamente reconoció la voz era Gray, ¿Qué había pasado para que viniera como loco en la madrugada y golpeara su puerta de esa forma? ¿Algo malo? ¿Natsu? ¿Algo malo le había pasado a Natsu? Comenzó a implorar con toda su fuerza esperando que fuera suficiente protección, asustada entrando en pánico corrió a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con el dueño de la voz, en efecto era Gray.

-¡Donde rayos has estado! ¡Te he estado buscando por toda la ciudad! ¡Solo me falto por debajo de las piedras! ¿Por qué todos tienen la costumbre de desaparecer en los momentos menos indicados?- gritaba Gray mientras se adentraba a la habitación sin el permiso de su dueña.

-¿Qué?- dijo Lucy, estaba sorprendida a que venía esa actitud, parece ser que no era la única que tenia momentos de histeria.

-¿Dónde rayos has estado?- volvía a gritar Gray mientras como si hubiera sido invitado se sentaba en el sillón con un rostro que reflejaba cansancio.

-estuve en Fairy Hills en la habitación de Erza, las chicas se preocuparon por mí y me llevaron para que descansara, pero no lo conseguí así que preferí regresar a mi casa necesitaba dormir- una Lucy de aspecto ya más recuperado le explicaba, si bien las ojeras no habían desaparecido no eran tan notorias y su rostro había recuperado color, sus ojos no tenían el color rojo que los habia caracterizado desde hace un par de días.

Claro ¿Cómo es que no lo había pensado?, Fairy Hills fue el único lugar que no reviso, pero es que cuando lo pensó el rostro de Erza fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente y el temor recorrió su cuerpo, ella lo había visto hablando con Natsu si se la encontraba seguramente le preguntaría el por qué el comportamiento de su amigo, recordar el posible interrogatorio por parte de Erza le causo nuevos escalofríos, así fue como paso por alto el lugar más probable donde la joven rubia estaría.

-¡rayos de haber sabido que sería tan difícil encontrarte para hablar!- comenzó a gritar nuevamente -¡mejor hubiera detenido a ese Idiota a golpes!-.

-¿detener a quien?-le cuestiono Lucy, Gray se veía agitado, que es lo que había pasado se preguntaba.

Ignorándola siguió gritando -¡las cosas siempre se arreglan después de un buen encuentro de puños!- gritaba mientras tronaba sus nudillos de forma que daba la impresión de que se preparaba para una pelea.

-¡Gray!- grito Lucy para ser escuchada y una vez que vio que tenia la atención de su amigo continuo –¿De quién estás hablando? ¿A quién quieres detener?-

-¿detener?... ¡a Natsu claro ahora que dice que abandonará Fairy Tail!- fue entonces que se detuvo su lengua fue más rápida que sus buenas intenciones de contarle tranquilamente a Lucy los planes de Natsu para que esta lo detuviera, lo había arruinado. Fijo su vista en la joven que estaba delante de él, que repentinamente miraba fijamente en dirección a la ventana.

Dándose cuenta de lo que había hablado de imprudentemente trato de suavizarlo- Lucy para eso te buscaba- trataba de hablar con un tono de voz tranquilizador -para que hablaras con él y lo detuvieras, ya había venido a buscarte a tu casa, te busque por toda lo ciudad, bueno casi no me imagine que estarías en Fairy Hills, ya me había rendido de buscarte pero cuando vi la ventana abierta pensé que habías regresado y tenía que intentarlo de nuevo- se detuvo al ver que Lucy no reaccionaba -¿Lucy? ¿Me escuchaste Lucy? ¡Natsu se va del gremio!-.

¿Qué había dicho Gray? ¿Escucho bien? ¿Natsu se iría, abandonaría el gremio?, sintió como lenta y dolorosamente su alma comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo, sentía una opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar, nuevamente sintió como las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos y amenazaban con salir mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, tenia frio, comenzó a sentir como perdía la conciencia, pero un aire frio proveniente del exterior la hizo reaccionar, provenía de la ventana estaba abierta, su mirada se concentro en la oscuridad de la noche, el viento que entraba por la ventana la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie, en este momento agradecía que estuviera abierta ¿Por qué estaba abierta? Si acostumbraba a cerrarla al salir y no recordaba cuando la había abierto debía tener cuidado de dejarla cerrada algún ladrón podría entrar a su casa, que haría si le robaban sus muebles sus libros o peor aun ¡su novela! Que aun estaba inconclusa o cuantas cosas podían pasar cuando se dejaba una ventana abierta, pero en que estoy pensando se dijo hay cosas importantes que requieren mi atención, en que estaba pensando concentrándose en esas tonterías, no estaba bien que su mente se distrajera con esas pequeñeces, aun que concentrarse en esas "pequeñeces" la distraía de la realidad.

-¿Lucy has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?- Trayéndola a la realidad Gray nuevamente comenzaba a hablar a ahora con un tono de voz de preocupación por el estado mental de su amiga –necesitas hablar con Natsu, el se va a ir de Fairy Tail porque cree que es una molestia para ti, tienes que hablar con él antes de que eso pase, Lucy respóndeme-.

La voz de Gray la comenzaba a irritarle como esperaba que le contestará cuando le acababa de decir que… eso si la hiso reaccionar, tenía que hablar con Natsu, este era el peor momento en el que podía dejarse caer en la desesperación tenía que hablar con él, Natsu no le podía hacer esto, no la podía abandonar, una cosa era que la tratara con indiferencia o simplemente no le hablara lo podía entenderlo, ella tenía la culpa sería difícil pero pensaba que había esperanzas de que se solucionaría, pero irse sin siquiera decirle un adiós ¿es que acaso quería volverla loca, que haría si su motivo para ir cada día al gremio desaparecía?, esto tenía que arreglarlo él escucharía lo que ella tenía que decir, en ese momento comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta iría a buscar a Natsu, pero algo la detuvo era la mano de Gray.

-Lucy es bueno que vayas a buscar a Natsu pero no crees que sería mejor cambiarte por algo más apropiado-

Volteándose a ver sus ropas se dio cuenta que vestía su ropa de dormir agradecida de que esa noche su elección fue una pijama conservadora que consistiera en un pantalón y una playera algo que no dejaba mucho al descubierto, pero Gray tenía razón no podía andar en la calle vestida así, fue a su armario tomo algunas prendas y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse, ¿que había elegido? ni ella lo sabia simplemente tomo las prendas que estuvieron a su alcance. Cuando termino de cambiarse, Gray ya la esperaba afuera.

-¿no esperarás que te deje ir sola?- dijo Gray al ver el rostro de la sorprendida Lucy.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo Lucy antes de emprender el camino que transcurrió en total silencio, Lucy no tenía fuerzas para hablar, todas estaban concentradas en mover sus piernas lo más rápido posible; en cuanto Gray no sabía que decir, se sentía un intruso, el problema era de una pareja y como tal, ellos lo tenían que resolver, tal vez no tenían un título oficial de "pareja" pero Natsu le contó lo que sentía por Lucy y aunque ya tenía tiempo que se lo imaginaba y ahora lo confirmaba los sentimientos de ella hacia Natsu.

Cuando llegaron por fin a la casa de Natsu, Lucy sintió temor la casa estaba oscura, no había señales de que él estuviera dentro, las luces están apagadas es porque está dormido, se repetía una y otra vez para darse valor mientras se acercaba hasta la puerta, se dio cuenta que Gray se detuvo pero no se marcho, nuevamente como antes, tomo aire y levantando su mano llamo a la puerta…

Nadie respondió se sintió demasiado nerviosa y sin tocar una segunda vez entro, no había ruido, el lugar estaba en calma cuando encendió la luz, lo supo… cualquier otro no notaria la diferencia pero ella sí, no sabía exactamente que era pero había algo… diferente, por lo que podía ver todos los muebles estaban en su lugar dispuestos como si pronto fueran a recibir a su dueño, todos los recuerdos de sus aventuras desde los carteles de misiones hasta aquellos de mayor tamaño también estaban ahí en perfecto orden como ella lo había dejado después de que una vez actuara de sirvienta voluntaria por un día, ahora se daba cuenta Natsu había tratado de conservar el lugar limpio se podía ver desorden en algunas partes de la casa, decir que la casa estaba ordenada no era mentir, entonces ¿que era? ¿Que faltaba? ¿Qué le provocaba ese hueco en el estomago?, No sabía cómo explicarlo pero sentía la casa vacía… sin vida, la casa había sido abandonada al igual que ella, lo entendía Natsu no regresaría había llegado tarde, demasiado tarde no había podido detenerlo y él se había marchado.

Ahora sí, pensó, es el momento de caer en la desesperación, y las lagrimas que había logrado contener antes se desbordaron sin que pudieran detenerse, su cuerpo nuevamente comenzó a temblar, el frio era aun más intenso respiraba con mucha dificultad, su alma sentía que hacía mucho que ya la había abandonado al igual que sus fuerzas sus piernas flaquearon haciéndola caer al frio y duro piso y finalmente su corazón, el cual le dolía tanto era un dolor que aumentaba con cada segundo haciéndose cada vez más insoportable, quien dijo que el corazón era solo un órgano que no tenía nada que ver con las emociones era un mentiroso, un vil mentiroso, su corazón se había destrozado con la partida de aquel a quien ella más amaba y al creía jamás volvería a ver.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias otra vez por tomarse su tiempo de leer otro capítulo, y muchas gracias por los comentarios, en verdad se agradecen, me ayudan a saber si les gusta o sienten que ya perdí el camino._

_Este capítulo es triste, pero siento que quedo bien, aunque este mal que yo lo diga, al releerlo volví a recordar lo que sentía cuando lo escribí de eso hace ya poco más de una semana, en estos momentos acabo de terminar el capitulo V pero no lo publicaré hasta que escriba el VI, y eso es porque quiero que coincida y si se me pasa algún detalle pueda corregirlo, sé que estoy haciendo larga la historia y puede que les llegue a resultar aburrida y repetitiva (aun que espero que no) pero cuando comencé a escribir sabia como sería, solo que no cuanto me tomaría escribirla pensé que sería de un capitulo jamás había escrito una historia y no tenía idea de lo que podía extenderse, espero no aburrirlos._

_Me había propuesto publicar dos capítulos a la semana pero la próxima semana no sé si podre subir algún capitulo, estaré muy ocupada asistiré a un congreso toda la semana además quiero participar en un concurso de fotografía así que enfocaré toda mi atención en eso._

_Gracias nuevamente por su continuar leyendo esta historia, y nuevamente perdonen los posibles errores de escritura._


	5. Chapter 5 Verdad

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO V

VERDAD

Tenía tanto dolor como nunca lo sintió, en muchas ocasiones había sido lastimada físicamente que en esos momentos pensó insoportables, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado, nada se comparaba al dolor que en esos momentos sentía, nadie la golpeo pero aun así cada parte de su cuerpo dolía, se sentía tan pesada que pensó que jamás volvería a tener fuerzas para moverse, alguien tendría que ayudarla porque ella se sentía una piedra, una piedra abandonada.

-Natsu se fue… me dejo... me abandono- fue lo que salió de sus labios después de algún tiempo que ella sintió eterno.

-Gray que había permanecido a una distancia considerable, se imagino lo que había ocurrido, después de pensar que decir, se dio cuenta que el no servía para esos momento era un inútil, dejo partir a su amigo y no tuvo tacto con la joven y le soltó la noticia de la peor forma, jamás pensó que aquel se fuera ese mismo día, lo había arruinado… realmente era un inútil, pero era un inútil que sabia la verdad de Natsu y la contaría, se dirigió a la casa preparado para encontrarse con una mujer destrozada cuando entro lo confirmo no por eso sintiéndose mejor, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo, contaría lo que sabia y dejaría que ella decidiera, aun que ahora que la veía de esa forma tenía ganas de darle una golpiza a Natsu, como fue que se confundió si era obvio el amor de Lucy.

-Así que el idiota ya se fue- hablo al momento que entraba en la casa, pero no obtuvo respuesta- no creí que se fuera el mismo día- aun sin respuesta –rayos en serio que se precipito, no se lo pensó dos veces- Lucy no respondía ni siquiera lo miraba -pues ahora si le creo que le dolía permanecer aquí junto a ti- eso sí llamo la atención de Lucy, girándose rápidamente hacia donde él se encontraba, no pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que ella entro a la casa, pero daba la impresión de había estado llorando por días, se sintió mal, pero como al fin tenia la atención de ella continuo –si Lucy, a Natsu le dolía estar aquí, tanto que se tuvo que marchar, algo tonto e impulsivo, lo conoces mejor que yo, hiso algo típico de él- la joven no parecía que se fuera a parar y como la posición no era muy cómoda para hablar la tomo del brazo obligándola a pararse dejándola en un sillón.

-la verdad yo no pensaba contarte esto, solo pensaba decirte que el tonto ese se marchaba, que tu lo detuvieras se arreglaran las cosas entre ustedes y con suerte por fin confesarían lo que es más que obvio- la joven no entendía y su rostro lo reflejaba –no soy yo el que debería decírtelo, pero como veo las cosas no queda de otra, Lucy… Natsu siente lo mismo que tu-.

En el bosque podía distinguirse dos figuras la que se encontraba guiando era de un joven mientras que la que la segunda manteniendo una considerable distancia con la primera, era la de un felino con alas, su paso era tan veloz que cualquiera que los viera se preguntaría si no lo había imaginado.

-¡Natsu! ¡Para Natsu! ¡Para ya me canse, vas muy rápido! ¡¿Qué paso en la casa de Lucy para que ahora corras como loco?! ¡Natsu que pares, que ya no puedo más!- gritaba las segunda figura con desesperación y no era exagerar que habían mantenido esa velocidad por bastante tiempo al principio Happy se logro sujetar a Natsu en su carrera pero, por un descuido se había soltado teniendo así que seguir por su cuenta, el no compartía la maravillosa condición física de su amigo por lo que la distancia entre ellos cada vez era mayor. Happy temió que al final no pudiera alcanzar a Natsu y se perdieran en el bosque tomando aire que volvió a gritar con toda su fuerza -¡Natsu por favor espérame no me dejes!- y de pronto sin previo aviso su amigo se detuvo provocando que terminara chocando con él.

-lo siento Happy descansemos hemos avanzado bastante- Natsu se compadeció de su compañero, sabía que había corrido como loco sin tener en cuenta a su felino amigo y agradecía que este lo hubiera seguido.

Happy se recostó había usado mucha magia para poder seguir el paso de Natsu por tanto tiempo que necesitaba dormir y como veía que Natsu quería estar solo, se dejo caer rápidamente se quedo profundamente dormido, para alegría de Natsu que necesitaba estar solo.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho? o mejor dicho ¿Qué es lo que había intentado hacer? ¿Besarla, desde cuando él pensaba en eso?, había entrado a la casa de Lucy para verla una última vez, pero algo había despertado el deseo por el contacto con ella pero fue en el peor momento de no haber sido por que lo nombro no se hubiera detenido, por un momento pensó que ella había despertado su cuerpo se paralizo a centímetros de lograr su objetivo, y que de no ser por el escándalo de Gray… ¿y qué era lo que estaba haciendo Gray, buscando a Lucy? Se podía dar una idea pero pensarlo ahora no le serviría.

Sus sentimientos por Lucy siempre habían sido fácil de explicar, al principio fue una sincera amistad, la consideraba su mejor amiga, sentía que sería capaz de dar su vida por ella al igual que por todos en el gremio, todos eran amigos… familia. Lucy se había unido a ellos así que era su deber protegerla, pero con el paso del tiempo sus sentimientos por Lucy habían cambiado aun que no entendía lo que eran, jamás se había sentido de esa forma por nadie, quería tenerla siempre a su lado, quería verla reír, quería que fuera feliz. Con el paso del tiempo ese sentimiento fue haciéndose más intenso, más posesivo quería lo mismo que antes pero ahora solo para él, no quería compartir sus sonrisas con nadie, quería ser el único que fuera capaz de darle felicidad, quería protegerla, quería ser solo él aquel que cuidará su sueño, quería conocerla mejor que nadie, quería ser el único para Lucy, quería… quería… quería… fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ver a Lucy solo como una amiga, sabia como se llamaba ese sentimiento pero jamás pensó en experimentarlo amaba a Lucy Heartfilia.

Natsu estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía, que se lo confesaría a Lucy, pero… le daba miedo él que jamás había sentido temor en las batallas, ahora tenía miedo y eso lo detuvo, paso el tiempo sin saber si era correspondido, los comentarios e insinuaciones de Mirajane le alentaban creer que no le era indiferente a Lucy eso le fue suficiente por un tiempo. Pero llego un momento que se canso quería poder abrazarla presumir que era suya, que solo el tenia el derecho sobre ella, pero no podía, no si aun no le confesaba lo que sentía, pero eso se arreglaría pronto iría a una misión con Lucy, solo ellos el momento perfecto para sincerarse.

Lucy no entendía que es lo que había dicho Gray, su mente estaba jugando otra vez una broma pero esta era más cruel, Natsu ya no estaba y pensar que el sentía lo mismo que ella a que sentimiento se refería ¿Amistad? ¿Amor?; en serio si mente quería escapar de la realidad por que lo hacía de esa forma.

El mago de hielo adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga la interrumpió –no me hagas decirte exactamente lo que siente, no quiero traicionarlo más de lo que hare ahora-.

Lucy no sabía que decir Gray se comportaba extraño pero él sabía una historia donde al parecer ella participaba, pero que ignoraba, era la verdad de Natsu y si Gray quería explicárselo, ella lo escucharía.

Gray se sentía mal iba a revelar lo que su amigo le confió, pero no veía otra forma tal vez si solo insinuaba lo que Natsu sentía por ella -Creo que todo el problema comenzó en la misión no tengo idea de lo que pienses tu, pero te diré la versión de Natsu lo que él me conto…

Estaba tan nervioso por fin Erza y Gray no estaban en su camino- La mente de Natsu viajaba por sus recuerdos, en aquel oscuro bosque- después de hablar con Happy, este entendió sin muchas explicaciones, no lo a acompañaría a la próxima misión, Happy conocía sus intenciones, ¿es que era tan obvio? Y si lo era ¿Por qué ella no se daba cuenta?, cuando se lo propuso ella acepto rápidamente eso fue bueno pero cuando partieron, Natsu comenzó a sentirse inseguro no podía mantener una conversación con Lucy, si siquiera podía verla, su confianza se había acabado y ella lo notaba veía sus miradas, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo que pretendía confesar no era fácil y estar tan consciente de sus movimientos no ayudaba, mantendría su distancia por ahora tenía que concentrarse en la misión no era difícil solo darle su merecido a un mago que se estaba pasando de listo amenazaba a los habitantes del pueblo y acosaba a la mujeres, la situación se complico cuando varias jovencitas desaparecieron. Cuando Natsu y Lucy llegaron a la aldea todo era bastante extraño todos estaban en sus casas las calles estaban solas, eso no le gusto a Natsu, sus instintos despertaron su cuerpo se tenso, sin pensarlo tomo de la mano de Lucy y la aproximo, no permitiría que alguien la dañara. Cuando llegaron a la casa del acalde este los recibió con temor, pero al ver a Lucy se tranquilizo.

El alcalde les conto que había complicaciones hacia unos días, había aparecido dos de las jóvenes secuestradas, estaban inconscientes y aun no despertaban al parecer habían sido golpeadas de forma brutal eso alerto a los lugareños que ahora no se atrevían a salir.

El alcalde y su familia los invitaron a permanecer en su casa recibiéndolos con hospitalidad comida y bebida en abundancia. Natsu no se sentía tranquilo el alcalde lo inquietaba y cuando el alcalde le pidió a Natsu que lo acompañara a un lugar apartado, eso lo alerto.

-gracias por haber venido confiamos en que derrotes a ese mago que nos tiene atemorizados y veo que has venido preparado al traer una jovencita tan hermosa ¿es el señuelo verdad?-dijo el alcalde con unos ojos maliciosos.

-¡Lucy no es un señuelo!- la furia de Natsu apenas si podía contenerse, quería golpear al tipo, no confiaba en él, lo tendría vigilado pensó.

-perdona, no sabía que habías traído a tu novia a la misión- hablaba con una sonrisa burlona aquel hombre de apariencia de apariencia desgarbada y de una estatura inferior a la promedio vestido con ropas finas que dejaban ver su posición social en la aldea.

-¡Lucy es mi compañera de equipo, es una maga y ella es fuerte!- la idea de "su novia" en otras condiciones le gustaría pero ahora su ira no disminuía definitivamente algo estaba mal con ese hombre.

-vamos no te alteres, es solo porque la chica es tan guapa- al acabar de hablar se giro y se marcho.

Natsu estaba nervioso, cuando regreso donde Lucy todo parecía normal, ella sonreía se estaba divirtiendo y él no permitiría que esa sonrisa desapareciera, no le diría nada, el se encargaría.

La noche llegó, la esposa del alcalde les ofreció dos habitaciones, Lucy rápidamente acepto mientras que Natsu dudaba, cuando vio lo cansada que estaba su compañera no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, las habitaciones eran continuas no tendría problemas al vigilarla, esa noche no dormiría.

La noche había trascurrido en calma hasta que un ruido proveniente de la habitación contigua lo alerto, Lucy fue lo que pensó, rápidamente salió de su cuarto y entro al de ella y ahí estaba ella dormida profundamente si saber que a su lado se encontraba un depredador, a un lado de ella se encontraba un hombre alto pero de aspecto alejado de lo que sería considerado normal, su rostro estaba deformado por un gran número de cicatrices el cuerpo dejaba ver que no era fuerte, él jamás había visto a ese hombre antes pero tenía el mismo olor del alcalde, sabía que era él o al menos el que se presento ante él hace algunas horas.

Aquel el hombre estaba a punto de tocar el cuerpo inconsciente de Lucy, sin pensarlo dos veces Natsu corrió y usando un ataque de fuego aparto al despreciable ser, tomando a Lucy en sus brazos que al momento despertó aunque al parecer bastante asustada al ver la situación, salió a la calle destrozando las paredes de la habitación, cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos libero a Lucy de la prisión que se habían convertido sus brazos, la examino parecía que no había sufrido ningún daño, sin poder contener su felicidad la abrazo, estuvo tan cerca de perderla que no podía perdonárselo, viendo que se encontraban a una distancia considerable de su enemigo se atrevió a dejarla para encargarse de aquel bastardo que nuevamente se había trasformado en el alcalde y comenzaba a gritar despertando a todos y culpando a Natsu de que perdió el control y era un enemigo.

Natsu conocía ese tipo de magia era como la Mirajane pero esta era lejos de compararse con la de la poderosa maga de Fairy tail, así que no le resultaría difícil acabar con él, pero él estaba molesto y le costaba contenerse, cuando comenzó a atacarlo sentía como perdía el control, aquel ser era débil, sus transformaciones de diferentes creaturas no eran de cuidado.

-vamos no te enojes, yo solo respondí a las insinuaciones de tu amiguita, me provocaba esa ropa, esa cara, ese cuerpo, vamos seguro que a ti también te provoca es una…- el hombre no pudo terminar su frase, Natsu lo atacaba ya no solo con furia era odio lo que sentía por aquel ser tan repúgnate.

Natsu no se detuvo hasta que un grito de Lucy lo regreso a la realidad, frente a él, se encontraba un desgraciado que aun respiraba aun que con dificultad, ¿que había hecho? Mostrándose como un monstruo, aparto la mirada de los despojos del hombre, el pueblo no se encontraba destruido pero varios edificios mostraban un daño considerable en sus estructuras, perder el control no era algo de orgulleceré pero Lucy estaba a salvo y eso era suficiente, tranquilizo su mente, decidió no contar los motivos de su violenta actuación, Lucy recordaría esta misión como una de tantas donde él se dejo llevar; al ver nuevamente a su alrededor se dio cuenta que no podía confesar lo que sentía el lugar estaba destrozado su confesión no podía tener como fondo ese lugar, recordó que en el tablón de misiones, un alejado pueblo de pintoresco paisaje necesitaba ayuda, tenía otra oportunidad pensó, volteo a ver a la dueña de su corazón y sonrío.

-oye Lucy, hay que hacer otra misión para que pagues la renta, creo que aquí no van a pagarnos-.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este nuevo capítulo, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aprecio el tiempo que dedican no solo a leer si no también compartirme su opinión, en verdad se agradece mucho. _

_Mucho que contar y poco espacio, este capítulo me costó mucho escribirlo aun que sabía que escribir no sabía cómo, quería que se entendiera que mientras Gray contaba a Lucy, Natsu recordaba, para que así se entendiera la actitud de Natsu en la misión, Lucy se debía enterar pero no por Natsu, ¿así que quien le contaría? En un principio pensé en Mirajane pero la descarte cuando pensé que Gray era la mejor opción, además es algo que pagara al final, perdón me estoy complicando demasiado espero hacerme entender._

_Que Gray dijera "Natsu siente lo mismo que tu" creí que sería apropiado, sin tener que decir esas vergonzosas palabras que solo se dicen entre enamorados._

_Si piensan que la reacción de Natsu ha sido exagerada, y que la historia en si también lo es tristemente les digo que no, hace poco en mi semana de "descanso" me entere de una situación tan similar a esta historia que me sorprendió de no ser porque comencé a escribir antes y le conté a una amiga (ella tiene una idea del final) podrían decir que la use de inspiración, porque si por un momento de estrés se pueden decir cosas que te arrepentirás, cosas mucho más fuertes que las dichas por Lucy, cosa que si pensé porque siento que si ella hubiera dicho te odio o algo peor el perdón creo no sería una opción había que suavizar la situación, en cuanto a la reacción de Natsu hay quienes reaccionan así o peor ante esas situaciones._

_Me disculpo soy mala escribiendo peleas y que por ese motivo la verdad de Natsu perdiera validez y espero que este capítulo les agradara lo suficiente, para continuar leyendo._

_Gracias por continuar leyendo o comenzar a leer y otra vez perdonen los posibles errores de escritura, porque aun que reviso varias veces se que se me pasan._


	6. Chapter 6 Viaje

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO VI

VIAJE

Y ahí estaba en un sillón una figura con cabellera rubia con apenas un perceptible movimiento de su respiración, su rostro cubierto por el fino cabello, esa figura femenina era de Lucy que esos momentos se encontraba profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos.

Ella no sabía que pensar, cuando Gray termino la historia, estaba confundida repasaba cada momento que ella vivió y lo comparaba con lo que su amigo le relato, ciertamente los hechos coincidían, el comportamiento evasivo de Natsu, que él no la viera a los ojos al inicio del viaje era porque él quería decirle… "algo" importante, se sentía incapaz en esos momentos de hacerse ilusiones con lo que Gray le había insinuado, así que decidió nuevamente a comenzar a recordar el momento cuando Natsu y ella llegaron a la aldea, el cauteloso comportamiento de Natsu algo extraño, no se mostro relajado en ningún momento, era porque él se sospechaba de las intenciones del alcalde algo que para ella paso desapercibido, también comenzó a comprender lo protector que este fue poco antes y durante la pelea con aquel mago, comportamiento que causo esperanza de no serle tan indiferente al Dragon Slayer, la forma que la protegió de ese pervertido mago ahora lo agradecía, pero sobretodo recordó aquella batalla de la cual había sido testigo y sin embargo no había comprendido hasta ese momento, aquel relato encajaba con lo que había pasado, el comportamiento violento que Natsu había tenido y que ocasiono todo el problema, ahora se sentía tan feliz, él la protegió como nunca lo pensó no solo físicamente si no también su castidad y ahora se preguntaba ¿Como no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando?, ¿el riesgo que el que se había encontrado? ¿Los motivos de Natsu? Cuando todo termino, le sorprendió no ver al alcalde pero no le tomo importancia estaba demasiado molesta por el que entonces creía exagerado comportamiento de Natsu, en verdad se precipito y culpo de sus problemas a alguien inocente, alguien que la protegió.

Natsu se sentía cansado tenía varias noches sin poder dormir y ahora que el sol se elevaba en el firmamento sabía que tenía que emprender nuevamente el camino, pero al dirigir su vista a happy, este aun seguía dormido en verdad estaba cansado y haciendo que él se sintiera más culpable pero no tenía la intención de viajar en un tren, ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal, así que dejo descansar a su amigo nuevamente puso distancia entre ellos, tenía mucho que pensar durante la noche recordó la misión, la ultima que había tenido con Lucy, se sentía mal ahora nuevamente recordaba las palabras de la joven, ella le había dicho que jamás volverían a ir a una misión juntos y lo que más lo hirió fue que lo detestaba, esas palabras se quedarían grabadas en su mente durante mucho tiempo, en ese momento recordó a sus amigos en el gremio seguramente a esa hora ya sabrían de su partida, aun que él quería partida discreta sabia que ellos se enterarían ¿Acaso se molestarían con él por irse de esa forma? ¿Lo odiarían? ¿Pensarían que era un traidor, y si encontraban nuevamente lo tratarían como enemigo? No, ese no era el momento para cuestionarse ya estaba lejos y no daría vuelta atrás, deseaba que Lucy fuera feliz, no molestarla que viviera de forma tranquila sin tener que soportarlo a él y a su comportamiento infantil, su imprudente y violento carácter; A quien quería engañar ya no tenía por qué seguirse mintiendo, que Lucy fuera feliz era lo que él quería pero no de esa forma, él anhelaba poder hacerla feliz cada día, hacerla sonreír que juntos emprendieran nuevas aventuras, conocieran nuevas experiencias. Pero todo cambio y entonces se tuvo que mentir y mentirse cuando realmente se había ido por qué pensar en no ser correspondido y que tarde o temprano Lucy encontraría a alguien a quien amar, alguien con quien formaría una familia y solo pensarlo le lastimaba, ver cada día la escena de los enamorados, no se adelantaba demasiado… simplemente verla y saber que nunca seria suya era suficiente para atormentarlo, tal vez no debió fingir que nada había pasado quizás debió enfrentarla pero no pudo, siempre que contemplaba esa posibilidad las palabras de ella resonaban es su cabeza si hubieran venido de cualquier otro no le importaría lo tomaría como una broma y tal vez con una buena pelea se arreglaba todo pero… por tuvo que ser ella, eso termino con los planes que tenia, sabía que tenía que olvidarla, que él tenía que cambiar, que necesitaba comenzar de nuevo, que sería difícil pero tenía a Happy, el le brindo su apoyo y ahora lo seguía ciegamente y no lo defraudaría, se hiso una promesa jamás volvería a cuestionarse de aquellas decisiones.

Olvidar no sería fácil y mas porque secretamente estaba cargando un ancla al pasado, pero comprendía que de otra forma no podría, apenas habían pasado solo horas desde su partida y la extrañaba tanto, entonces de entre sus ropas saco un listón negro y aproximándolo a él comenzó a aspirar el aroma proveniente de aquel trozo de tela, llenándolo de gratos recuerdos, pero también malos ¿Qué acaso le gustaba torturarse? Pensó, pero no podía evitarlo lo necesitaba, se acostumbro tanto a la presencia de ella que ahora que no la tenía cerca se sentía extraño; aquel aroma proveniente del listón lo alentaba y sabia que el tiempo pasaría, que aquella embriagadora esencia se debilitaría hasta perderse totalmente, y esperaba que lo mismo pasara con sus sentimientos.

Cuando Happy despertó se asusto Natsu no estaba cerca, ¿es que lo había abandonado? Fue lo primero que vino a la mente del felino, rápidamente desplego sus alas para ir en busca de su compañero, pero por fortuna para él no fue necesario ya que Natsu apareció de entre los árboles tranquilizando a Happy, pero pronto algo llamo su atención, algo extraño.

-Natsu que es eso que tienes ahí- dijo Happy mientras señalaba a un raro objeto en Natsu.

-Ha esto- levantando el brazo hasta la altura de su rostro –es algo que me ayudara hasta que me sienta mejor- respondió Natsu mientras miraba fijamente aquella cinta de color negro que estaba atada a su muñeca.

-Natsu eres masoquista- dijo Happy sin contenerse, había detectado el aroma a mujer proveniente del listón y sabia quien era la dueña, no le gustaba que su amigo se torturara de esa forma, si Natsu necesitaba de esas pequeñas dosis, él no diría nada.

-Vamos Happy no digas eso, es solo que es un recordatorio de por qué hacemos este viaje algo que me ayudara a soportar- decía Natsu mientras se acercaba al improvisado campamento y comenzaba a recoger sus pertenencias.

-¿Y ahora donde vamos a ir? ¿Tienes un plan, una idea de que haremos?- la preocupación de su felino amigo no paso desapercibida para Natsu.

-aun no, pero en cuanto lleguemos a una ciudad deberíamos descansar te ves cansado y la verdad es que yo también, no he podido dormir por varios días, en estos momentos tenemos dinero podemos vivir sin preocuparnos por un tiempo pero creo que sería mejor mantenernos ocupados veremos si podemos conseguir algún trabajo, será por nuestra cuenta, no diremos que alguna vez pertenecimos a Fairy Tail, entiendes Happy-.

Happy se sentía extraño con la respuesta de Natsu, algo era diferente, no es que fuera malo pero no lograba entender que era lo que lo incomodaba.

En silencio emprendieron en viaje al que sería su hogar temporalmente pero no paso mucho tiempo para que se percataran que el bosque era un lugar desconocido para ellos, todo el tiempo supusieron que al ir corriendo no habían avanzado demasiado y que aun estarían en las cercanías de magnolia pero al parecer no fue así, por lo que inevitablemente la idea de estar perdidos inmediatamente vino a sus mentes.

-Natsu…- dijo un temeroso Happy.

-Lo sé… creo que nos hemos perdido, no creo que fuera lo mejor salir corriendo debería de pensar mejor las cosas será mejor que caminemos en algún momento tendremos que salir y además tenemos suerte puedo escuchar agua corriendo seguramente es de un rio si lo seguimos probablemente encontremos un pueblo, siempre hay pueblos cerca de los ríos-.

Happy sintió un escalofrió algo estaba pasando, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba de Natsu, un destrocemos el bosque y así encontraremos la salida, era lo que comúnmente diría el mago de fuego bueno no tan exagerado, pero en definitivamente no se esperaba lo que acababa de escuchar, de repente comenzando a pensar con lógica, ¿Quién era el que tenía enfrente? ¿En qué momento Natsu había sido sustituido por ese aburrido sujeto?.

-Natsu… ¿Qué tienes… te sientes bien? tal vez deberías descansar-.

-Vamos Happy no digas eso, solo creo que es lo mejor debemos comenzar a pensar en lo que haremos ya no somos… bueno tu si eres un niño- la mano de Natsu se poso sobre la cabeza de su sorprendido amigo, mientras le dirigía una mirada que el pequeño felino no pudo asignarle un sentimiento, la mirada de su amigo se veía… no podía definir lo que veía, sin embargo no pudo pensar más por que Natsu continuo –pero yo no es momento que comience a pensar antes de actuar si lo huera hecho antes… creo que es lo que le llaman madurar, vamos déjamelo todo a mí yo te protegeré desde ahora nada te lastimará-.

Happy sentía que el extraño comportamiento era algo que sería muy común de ahora en adelante también que las palabras de Natsu no solo se dirigían a él, al parecer Natsu también le estaba haciendo una promesa a su corazón.

Gray no sabía qué hacer, ahí estaba Lucy sentada sin moverse, mientras él hablaba ella lo escuchaba atenta en ningún momento aparto su mirada de él, sintió extraño tanta atención, por momentos se sintió avergonzado por contar historias que no le pertenecían, pero no pensaba detenerse, todo el problema comenzó por no ser sinceros y ahora hablaría en lugar de Natsu hablaría con la verdad, o al menos parte, esperaba que Lucy entendiera lo que él quiso decir con "Natsu siente lo mismo que tu" ya que él no quería verse obligado a decir esas palabras tan vergonzosas y menos a Lucy cuando no las sentía por ella aun que fuera en representación de Natsu . En el momento en el que termino de hablar, Lucy bajo la mirada, su rostro cubierto con el cabello, le impidió ver la expresión de su amiga. Gray no sabía qué hacer irse no podía dejar sola en ese estado a Lucy, pero quedarse ahí sentado sin hacer ni decir nada lo hacía sentirse nuevamente inútil, y como ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir, no le quedaba más que esperar a que Lucy aceptara sus palabras, y confiaba en esta decidiera lo mejor al final él solo tenía que esperar.

Lucy no podía definir con exactitud cuáles eran sus sentimientos en ese momento ya que cambiaban cada minuto conforme los recuerdos de la misión llegaban e inundaban su mente había pasado por tantas desde la sorpresa por el "Natsu siente lo mismo que tu", hasta el enfado con ella misma cuando se entero la identidad del mago y de lo que este planeaba hacer con ella, pasando a la felicidad en el momento que supo cómo había sido protegida por Natsu, Erza tenía razón desde un principio, comenzó a pensar Lucy, Natsu tuvo un motivo para su conducta, un motivo que la involucraba al final ella había tenido la culpa de que Natsu hiciera todo ese desastre, si a alguien tenían que cobrarle por los edificios destruidos era a ella, se dio cuenta que sentía como su corazón se aligeraba, se sentía feliz y comenzaba a sonreír pero después eso no le fue suficiente y comenzó a reír sin poder contenerse, Lucy se sentía tan alegre, si esa era la emoción que predominaba, reía tanto que el estomago comenzaba a dolerle, no podía creer lo que paso y todo por su culpa, aun que ahora que se detenía pensarlo Natsu tenía mucha culpa también, corriendo y no permitiéndole disculparse ¿En que estaba pensando?, pero eso ya no le importaba ahora sabia cual era su objetivo encontrar y traerlo de vuelta al gremio a su lado.

Lucy se levanto rápida y sorpresivamente del sillón y sin decir ni una palabra observo el lugar donde se encontraba, pensando en que la próxima vez que regresara sería acompañada del dueño del lugar comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Hey qué haces? ¿Dónde vas?-le pregunto Gray a Lucy, mientras veía sorprendido como esta ya se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

-Gray, he actuado como la víctima en muchas ocasiones y Natsu siempre ha sido mi héroe, el que me rescata de todo peligro– un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Lucy mientras que su mirada demostraba que había tomado una decisión –por eso ahora quiero convertirme en el héroe de Natsu-

-¿victima, héroe de que está hablando Lucy?- Gray estaba sorprendido no hacía mucho sentía compasión por una Lucy destrozada por la partida de Natsu y ahora ahí estaba ella decidida con intenciones desconocidas para él, aun que se daba una ligera impresión.

-no quiero que le digas nada a nadie del gremio, no quiero que se enteren de que Natsu abandono el gremio, será como si hubiéramos ido a una misión- declaro con toda seguridad la joven.

-¿pero como piensas hacer eso si Natsu no piensa regresar?- contrarresto Gray, esperando la respuesta que quería escuchar.

-Iré a buscar a Natsu y te aseguro que lo traeré de regreso- continuo Lucy mostrando seguridad sin embargo, el temor aun permanecía en el corazón de ella, temor a no poder demostrar a Natsu lo mucho que sentía lo que dijo en aquel momento, temor a que nada volviera a ser igual.

-Está bien no diré a los miembros del gremio, solo a Erza, así iremos los tres a buscar al idiota ya que todos formamos un equipo- Gray sintió un escalofrío se imagino lo que sería hablarle a Erza del tema tan delicado de la parejita, pero si Erza se enteraba de lo que se proponían y de que él no le informo, no podía ni pensar lo que la maga le haría.

-¡No!, a nadie Gray te lo pido, este problema es entre Natsu y yo, y aunque agradezco tu ayuda Gray, no te involucres, solo complicaras todo- Lucy no creía que la presencia de Gray complicará las cosas pero lo que Natsu y ella tenían que hablar era privado y lo que dirían seguramente sería vergonzoso así que no quería testigos –Gracias por contarme todo, en verdad te estoy muy agradecida, nos vemos- se despidió Lucy –la próxima vez que nos veamos –Natsu y yo estaremos juntos-.

Con estas palabras que la joven esperaba que se hicieran realidad emprendió el viaje hacia su casa, necesitaba preparar su equipaje partiría ese mismo día, seguramente no le tomaría mucho tiempo encontrar a Natsu, eso la hiso aun más feliz volteo nuevamente a la casa del joven mago y se prometió que lo traería de regreso no importaba el tiempo ni lo que tuviera que hacer, Natsu regresaría a Fairy Tail.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Como en otras ocasiones si han leído hasta aquí, les agradezco que me dediquen un poco de su tiempo, Gracias. Y especialmente Gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejar sus comentarios, sé que no he agradecido como es debido pero espero poderlo hacer más adelante. También agradezco por tener esta historia en favoritos e igualmente a los que la siguen, perdón por no agradecerles antes pero hasta ahora me di cuenta, soy nueva en esto y estoy un poco despistada, pensaba que eran aquellos que comentaban. _

_Había algo que quería decir desde hace tiempo y tiene, siempre he pensado que las personas que son capaces de mantenerse de pie para hacerles frente a los problemas sin caer merecen respeto, de hecho respeto a esas personas, pero aquellas personas que a pesar de que caen son capaces de levantarse y seguir adelante, en mi opinión son de admirar, espero que se entienda la diferencia, en el capítulo IV Tarde, Lucy cae de ahí que fuera algo triste y en este se levanta, aun que con un poco de ayuda (espero hacerme entender)._

_Siento que la historia se ha vuelto algo predecible (eso no me gusta mucho), ¿ya se pueden dar una idea del final?, al menos espero que les guste como está quedando, aunque tengo pensado algo especial, espero poder hacerlo._

_Gracias nuevamente por su lectura y espero que les gustara lo suficiente como para que se animen a leer otro capítulo, disculpen de nuevo los posibles errores ortográficos._


	7. Chapter 7 Búsqueda

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO VII

BÚSQUEDA

Estaba decidida iría a buscar a Natsu, se disculparía y lo traería de regreso aun que él no quisiera, el regresaría al gremio si o si, Natsu fue un irresponsable e infantil al abandonarla de esa forma, ella solo había cometido un pequeño, bueno no tan pequeño error se equivoco solo que no era la forma de decirlo, pero eso lo arreglaría buscaría y encontraría aquel mago de fuego la persona que más amaba, ahora que lo pensaba desde que todo comenzó y sintió que lo perdía ya no reprimía sus sentimientos.

Localizarlo no sería fácil y le llevaría algún tiempo, aun que esperaba que no fuera demasiado solo pensar estar tanto tiempo separada de Natsu le resultaba difícil, quería ser optimista saldría de viaje preguntaría por peleas, pueblos destruidos por magia o algunas de las cosas impulsivas que solía hacer Natsu. Ya que tenía claro como lo buscaría ahora se planteaba otro problema y en esencia el mismo que en cierta forma ocasiono todo, el dinero, no disponía de una gran suma no podría viajar más de un par de días, sin contar con que aun debía la renta y aun que cuando llego a su casa para arreglar todo para su partida la casera no le pidió el dinero, sabía que tenía que pagarle, comenzaba a sentirse tentada a tomar alguna misión como necesitaba dinero tenía que ser alguna bien pagada ¿tal vez si le pedía a Erza que formaran equipo?, pero hacer una misión retrasaba su encuentro con Natsu y eso le parecía imposible, entonces que haría ¿se iría solamente así dejando todo a la deriva? Al principio pensó que podía hacerlo pero su sentido de la responsabilidad la detuvo, porque rayos se activaba ese sentido ahora generalmente era útil pero ahora lo maldecía, no paso mucho tiempo más de una hora debatiendo entre sí irse a buscar a su Natsu o quedarse responsablemente sola, cuando se lo planteo de esa forma fue fácil su corazón lo decidió, ya se ocuparía del dinero cuando tuviera seguro a Natsu entre sus brazos, rápidamente comenzó a hacer su equipaje.

Lucy estaba ocupada empacando cuando un golpe en la puerta la detuvo, pero lo ignoro solo atrasaban su partida, pero al ver la insistencia con la que tocaban no le quedo más remedio que abrir, llevándose una sorpresa era Erza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo…?- le preguntaba con aquella mira intimidante, pero Lucy sentía un increíble valor que ni ella sabía de dónde provenía tal vez del amor, en verdad este hacia milagros pensó, ahora hasta interrumpía a su amenazadora amiga.

-Voy a buscar a Natsu, no me vas a detener, tal vez no sea la forma de irme, quizás debí avisar pero no tengo tiempo y además es algo que tengo que hacer sola, este es un problema entre Natsu y yo- al terminar de hablar su valor se fue a algún lugar lejos de Lucy, que solo veía como Erza la miraba fijamente.

-Déjame terminar Lucy, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo todavía aquí, cuando Gray me conto lo que pensabas hacer supuse que ya no te alcanzaría y llego y te encuentro aquí-

Lucy se sorprendió no esperaba eso de Erza, que ella la comprendiera tan fácilmente cuando en un principio fue la primera en mostrar su molestia.

-Es que no tengo dinero y tarde algo en decidirme pero ahora sé que tengo que ir ahora mismo-

-¿Dinero, Lucy, como puedes seguir pensando en eso?, si tanto lo necesitas solo pidelo para eso somos amigas, para ayudarnos-

-Erza… yo no podría aceptarlo…-

-Es un préstamo- dijo Erza, entonces de un lugar desconocido saco una gran suma de dinero que entrego a Lucy sin prestar atención a la cantidad.

-Erza… yo… no podría… tomarlo…-Lucy estaba sorprendida y agradecida con el gesto de Erza, pero sentía que sería abusar de la amabilidad de su amiga –es demasiado dinero, más de lo que necesito, aun que sea un préstamo es demasiado y tardaría mucho para pagarte esta cantidad- Lucy veía sorprendida el dinero, pero Erza no parecía tomar importancia de la cantidad.

-No te preocupes Lucy, cuando regreses con Natsu me encargare de que él me la pague, irse es demasiado- decía una maga bastante molesta, Lucy se asusto de la atemorizante expresión de Erza comenzaba a pensar si sería bueno que Natsu regresara pronto, tan vez cuando lo encontrara debían tomar el camino largo, hasta que a Erza le pasara el enojo.

-¿Erza…no quieres decir me pague el dinero?- pregunto Lucy.

-¿El dinero? Ha claro que me pague el dinero- Lucy sintió que ese no era la intención original de Erza, pero entonces reacciono ¿Cómo sabia Erza de su partida? La respuesta era fácil Gray.

-Me doy cuenta que Gray es muy comunicativo –La palabra que se cruzo por la mente de Lucy para describir al mago de hielo fue chismoso -no tardo mucho en ir a contarte lo que pasaba-

-Pues debió haberme dicho, en el momento que Natsu le conto sus intenciones, lo hubiera detenido-.

-¿Pero entonces no estás molesta con Gray?-.

-No, ya le hice ver su error- Lucy sintió compasión por su amigo, no podía imaginar lo que paso pero esperaba que se encontrara bien.

Lucy termino de empacar, salió cerrando bien su casa esperando regresar pronto, Erza le prestó dinero tomo un poco y fue con la casera para pagarle la renta, estaba agradecida con su amiga ahora podía partir tranquila, Erza la acompaño hasta la estación del tren, para emprender su viaje. Ya en el tren Lucy reviso su plan iría de ciudad en ciudad, buscaría rumores de peleas o destrucción eso la guiaría, era algo sencillo en un principio, pero no salió como ella pensaba, después de dos semanas no sabía nada de Natsu, no había un rastro que seguir, se comenzaba a sentir desesperada, ¿Qué le paso a Natsu? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Todavía seguiría en el reino?, seguramente así era Natsu no soportaba los transportes seguramente viajaría a pie ¿tal vez debería hacer lo mismo? Se cuestiono Lucy, no necesitaba moverse más rápido, después de revisar la ciudad en busca de información y no encontrar nada, decidió que era momento de partir, como otras veces pero cuando se dirigía a la estación de tren se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

-hey conejita, ya sabía que no podían estar separados por mucho tiempo-

-¡Gajeel! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Separados quienes?- Lucy supuso a quien se refería el mago de metal, por el comentario supuso que se había encontrado con Natsu.

-Pues tú y Natsu- dijo Gajeel mirando fijamente a Lucy, como si quisiera descubrir los secretos de Lucy.

-¿Lo has visto? ¿Has visto a Natsu? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?- Lucy no deseaba sonar desesperada por obtener información, pero en verdad lo estaba tanto que no podía contenerse después de tanto tiempo por fin veía la posibilidad de encontrarse con él.

-¿Qué si he visto a Salamander?...- Gajeel dijo tomándose su tiempo, cosa que desespero a la joven, ahora que aparecía un rastro no pensaba dejarlo ir.

-si… lo vi… cuando….- Gajeel se tardaba en contestar y a Lucy le parecía que lo estaba haciendo apropósito.

-Gajeel dime ¿Dónde lo viste? ¿Cuándo?, dime todo lo que sabes de Natsu- Lucy miraba fijamente al mago que tenía enfrente, lo tomo de la camisa con toda la fuerza que tenia, si tenía que emplear la fuerza lo haría, un que sabía que llevaba las de perder.

-¿Lucy?- la voz infantil de la más pequeña de los Dragon Slayer -¿Qué haces?- Lucy se sorprendió ante la presencia de Wendy y soltó al mago de hierro

-Yo solo quiero que me diga que es lo que sabe de Natsu, se que lo ha visto recientemente- Lucy le explicaba a Wendy sin dejar de ver a Gajeel.

-Ah Natsu-san, nos sorprendió no verlos juntos, ¿ustedes siempre viajan juntos no?- Lucy no respondió, no podía, que diría que estaban peleados y que por su culpa Natsu abandono el gremio; al ver que Lucy no respondería Wendy continuo -si lo vimos hace dos días en… no recuerdo el nombre de la ciudad pero se dirigía a…- Wendy volteo a ver a Gajeel para confirmar si debía hablar pero este no hiso ningún movimiento, sintió una extraña tensión y recordando algo que le inquietaba hablo nuevamente –mmm ¿Lucy-san… por que fuiste tan…?

-No digas más Wendy- el mago comenzó a caminar haciendo una señal para que las dos damas lo siguieran, estas entendieron y emprendieron el camino en completo silencio, deteniéndose hasta estar frente la puerta de habitación en una posada. Cuando entraron se encontraron con un felino negro que daba mantenimiento a su espada, Gajeel se mantuvo de pie al igual que Lucy, mientras la pequeña niña se sentó en una silla.

-¿Qué me tienes que decir?- rompió el silencio Lucy

-¿Qué paso entre ustedes?– Lucy sabia a que se refería Gajeel, primero Wendy y ahora él no tenía humor para contestarles, igual cuando llegaran al gremio se enterarían, así que nuevamente evadió la pregunta.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Natsu?- pregunto Lucy obtendría lo que necesitaba y rápido, sentía como el tiempo se le escapaba.

-Nada- contesto Gajeel, Lucy no le creyó y dirigió su mirada a Wendy buscando una mejor respuesta, pero esta solo asintió, confirmando la respuesta del mago.

-No estuvimos con Natsu-san mucho tiempo, y no hablamos mucho con él, solo fue un saludo-

-entonces no saben donde fue…- Lucy se sintió muy desilusionada, había encontrado una pista de la dirección que había tomado su mejor amigo y ahora la había perdido.

-Si sabemos- la voz de una felina se dejo escuchar.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo saben? Díganme por favor necesito hablar con él- rogo Lucy.

-ese gato es muy platicador y me conto muchas cosas que ya Wendy sabe por qué estuvo presente, ¿Por qué no le dices a Lucy?-pregunto Charlie dirigiéndose a la niña.

-… pues que Gajeel-san no quería que lo dijera y Lucy-san está muy alterada no creo que sea bueno que la dejemos ir-.

Lucy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, por supuesto que estaba alterada, ella les había preguntado información de Natsu y ellos se la estaban negando, claro que se comenzaba a alterar tenía ganas de gritarles, pero sabía que no podía ellos sabían algo de Natsu, sería inteligente.

-les pido que me digan, tuvimos una discusión y quiero disculparme- aclaro Lucy, Wendy entendió y entonces comenzó a contar.

-Happy le conto a Charlie que Lucy-san había sido muy mala con Natsu-san y que ahora ellos tenían que partir, que ahora no se podían establecer un algún lugar, que serian nómadas, pasando por hambre y frio e innumerables incomodidades y sobre todo peligros, que ya habían pasado por ciudades sin encontrar un hogar que los recibiera, que ahora...-

-Ese gato es muy exagerado no es necesario que digas todas las exageraciones, Wendy- Charlie comenzó a hablar –será mejor que yo lo cuente, así podre omitiré los detalles innecesarios- Charlie entonces se acerco a Lucy –creo que solo te interesa saber cuál es su próximo destino ¿no es así?- Lucy asintió feliz – un puerto llamado Hargeon, lo vimos hace dos días, pero el va a pie, si tomas un tren probablemente lo alcanzaras y creo que no necitas saber más, ahora ve a buscarlo-.

-Salamander no es él mismo- hablo Gajeel –no sé que es, pero se veía diferente, ni siquiera comenzó una pelea, así que búscalo y arréglalo tengo ganas de una buena pelea, la misión fue demasiado aburrida necesito algo de acción-.

Ese último no le gusto a Lucy por varios motivos pero ese no era el momento para molestarse por un comentario de un obsesionado con las peleas, con esperanza renovada tomo sus cosas, que por fortuna para ella ya que pensaba emprender el viaje nuevamente. Ahora Lucy tenía un destino la ciudad portuaria de Hargeon el lugar donde había conocido a Natsu, seria acaso que él destino le permitiría volverlo a ver, sería acaso que él destino le decía que estaban destinados a encontrarse, que no estaría mal pensar que tendrían un futuro juntos, este pensamiento la hiso sonreír inevitablemente mientras corría en busca de su corazón.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias por leer hasta este punto, espero que el capitulo fuera de su agrado lo suficiente para que lean el próximo. También Gracias por los comentarios me hacen pensar… en muchas cosas, se agradecen y me motivan para continuar. Gracias a los que siguen esta historia o la consideran entre sus favoritas._

_Pienso que solo puedes conocer los sentimientos de una persona cuando lo escuchas directamente de la persona, no cuando otros te dicen lo que creen, a demás es mucho mejor, ¿no lo crees?._

_Ser sincero es algo bueno lo aprecio, después de mucho pensar me doy una idea de lo que me quisiste decir pero no lo termino de comprender, si me pudieras explicar lo agradecería, quiero aprehender._

_Mmm "una buena reconciliación es obligada", no lo había pensado… hasta ahora, en verdad necesito pensar…_

_Mientras tanto espero que este capítulo fuera mejor, lo volví a revisar y modifique, eliminé varias cosas para agilizar la historia y que sea más corta, pienso que terminarla lo más rápido es lo mejor por eso trato de publicar dos capítulos a la semana, espero poder seguir haciéndolo._

_Por cierto ¿Recuerdan los motivos que expuse en el capítulo III porque quería que Natsu se fuera? ¿Ya se dan una idea de la tercera?_

_Nuevamente gracias a aquellos a los que continúan leyendo o quienes comienzan a leer esta historia, gracias por brindarme su tiempo, me disculpo si pase algún error ortográfico. _


	8. Chapter 8 Vacío

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO VIII

VACÍO

Ahí estaba Lucy sentada en un inmóvil tren, impaciente por que este emprendiera camino al puerto de Hargeon pero el tren al parecer no tenía la misma idea ya que no se movía, llevaba un retraso de diez minutos, tiempo que le parecía eterno a Lucy que por momentos pensaba bajarse y tomar un carruaje pero se detenía a pesar un carruaje era más lento y ella solo se sentía desesperada, entonces pensó en ir a la cabina y ser ella quien pusiera en marcha el tren, pero tampoco podía pensó, no sabía conducir trenes y eso era malo arrancar tal vez no supondría ningún problema pero después no sabía qué hacer podría sacar el tren de las vías y eso sería horrible retrasaría su llegada al puerto, Lucy sabía que estaba comenzando a parecer irracional pero no podía controlarse se encontraba a un viaje en tren de encontrarse con la persona que amaba, esperaría cinco minutos más pensó, si en cinco minutos si para entonces el tren seguía en ese lugar tendría que cruzar palabras con el maquinista; a los tres minutos el tren emprendió el viaje, para fortuna del conductor que se había librado de un problema sin saberlo.

Lucy sonrío ante el movimiento del tren, por fin estaba en camino ahora podía relajarse el viaje no era largo, pero podía dormir un poco y tendría tiempo para cambiarse quería verse linda para él, pronto lo vería y por fin se disculparía y si conservaba el valor que había demostrado esas semanas podría no solo decirle a Natsu que la perdonaba sino también decirle cuanto lo amaba, con su corazón que entraba en una extraña calma Lucy sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

-Oye Natsu creo que nos debimos quedarnos más tiempo, ni siquiera me diste tiempo de contarle a Charlie como es que conseguimos alimentos, las batallas que libramos en el bosque, ni que dormimos cobijados solamente por el frio aire, bueno tu no lo sientes pero yo sí, oh Charlie ¿Te preocuparas por mi? ¿Por el futuro de este errante camínate?- Happy se había detenido cuando comenzaba a declamar sus pensamientos causando que Natsu también se detuviera.

-Lo siento Happy, se que querías quedarte más tiempo, sé que es difícil pero esta es nuestra nueva vida- la imagen de un hombre con un semblante serio que no demostraba el sentimiento que afirmaban sus palabras, ese hombre era Natsu.

-Lo sé… pero solo unos días, no sé cuando la volveré a ver- Happy se había deprimido últimamente le pasaba seguido, quería a su amigo, compañero y a quien consideraba como un padre, pero extrañaba a Charlie, el gremio y aunque le costaba admitirlo por lo mala que ella había sido también la extrañaba –si tan solo nos quedáramos en algún pueblo, podríamos comenzar una nueva vida Natsu-.

-Happy te dije que sería difícil, si quieres regresar al gremio está bien yo lo entendería no te preocupes por mí, me gusta viajar-.

-No, somos equipo y así debemos estar- aseguro Happy, mientras veia como una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Natsu, veía con tristeza que cada día que pasaba la sonrisa de su amigo desaparecía eso le preocupaba tan solo había pasado dos semanas, no quería saber cómo sería en un mes -¿Natsu que vamos a hacer a Hargeon?- pregunto Happy como pretexto para cambiar el tema y evitar pensar en lo quien se estaba convirtiendo el mago de fuego.

-Happy ya lo sabes… lo que hacemos en todos los pueblos a los que hemos llegado trabajar, me llegaron rumores de que necesitan que alguien se encargue de un tipo que amenaza a los comerciantes para que le paguen por proteger sus negocios y no destruirlos- Natsu mantenía una total calma e indiferencia por la situación, algo que no le agradaba a Happy que sentía que jamás se acostumbraría a ese nuevo Natsu.

De forma silenciosa continuaron su viaje, algo que incomodaba a Happy el no estaba acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo sin hablar le resultaba tan difícil, pero sabía que la situación no era fácil, ansiaba poder llegar a la ciudad para hablar de lo que en ella había, las tiendas, las personas, la comida, lo que fuera últimamente hablar con Natsu era difícil, hablar de la ciudad no era un tema prohibido por lo que no recibiría respuestas frías o cortantes, así que cuando vio el mar y a la orilla una ciudad se sintió feliz.

-¡Natsu por fin hemos llegado, apúrate tengo hambre hay que ir a comer algo, pescado quiero comer pescado!- Happy desplego sus alas y se dirigió a la ciudad que pese a verla se aun se encontraba lejos, el joven no apresuro el paso no tenia ánimos de correr.

La ciudad era exactamente como la recordaba, la última vez que había estado en ella, fue cuando conoció a Lucy, en verdad que había evitado ir a esa ciudad pero era la más próxima y Happy no soportaría un viaje más largo, además según escucho la paga sería buena ya que los comerciantes se unieron para pedir ayuda lo que hacia la recompensa cuantiosa, le sorprendía que un gremio no se hubiera hecho cargo, seguramente tendrían miedo al ser una gran cantidad de dinero cualquiera pensaría que se trata de un mago muy fuerte, pero para él no, desde que había suprimido sus emociones podía pensar y analizar la situación; eran comerciantes los que solicitaban ayuda ellos solo veían magia y se asustaban, pero si acaso el mago era fuerte, pensaba encargarse de él, los comerciantes tenían dinero y con él querían deshacerse del molesto insecto y el les ayudaría pensó Natsu.

-Gracias, muchas gracias por ayudarnos la verdad es que no se por qué ningún gremio nos ha ayudado seguramente piensan que la cantidad es poca- hablaba un hombre de estatura promedio pero lago encorvado, su rostro reflejaba que se encontraba en los cuarenta años.

-no es poco el dinero, solo que son unos cobardes- le aseguro Natsu al comerciante.

-Eso dice mucho de ti muchacho, seguramente eres muy fuerte ¿Dime a que gremio perteneces?-

-No vengo de parte de algún gremio, me entere del trabajo por los rumores que decían que ustedes necesitaban ayuda con un mago-.

-Entonces no eres muy fuerte muchacho, solo los mejores magos pertenecen a gremios- dijo desconfiando el comerciante de las capacidades del joven que tenía delante de él.

-vamos confié en mi, solo deme una descripción del tipo y yo me encargo, no tiene nada que perder-.

-Ya que ningún gremio ha atendido mi petición, confiare en ti muchacho-.

Happy observaba la conversación en silencio, no tenia que preocuparse por Natsu el era fuerte, solo que ahora él era diferente ya no mostraba la emoción que sentiría el antiguo Natsu por un combate y su mirada lo reflejaba una mirada ausente de sentimientos. Cuando Natsu termino de hablar con el comerciante.

-Oye Natsu por la descripción que nos dio el hombre me parece que lo conozco, bueno puede ser que no son características promedio, pero me da que si el tatuaje en la cara-.

-A mi también, pero vamos encontremos al tipo-.

Natsu y Happy emprendieron la búsqueda, pero no pasó mucho hasta que se encontraron con un tumulto de vendedores y en el centro alguien que Happy reconoció inmediatamente.

-Vete pronto vendrá un verdadero mago y te pondrá en tu lugar- dijo un hombre.

-Ya nos cansamos de tus abusos, hemos puesto precio a tu cabeza mejor vete huye como el cobarde que eres- grito otro.

-Vamos en serio creen que algún gremio se interesara en ustedes, nadie vendrá ya me he encargado de eso, así que paguen si no quieren que sus vidas corran peligro-.

-Te recuerdo- se dejo escuchar una voz desconocida para la multitud que rodeaba al ladrón.

-Si es el Natsu, es el tipo que hace tiempo se hiso pasar por ti, pero que hace fuera de prisión ¿que no lo habían atrapado? Seguro se escapo… Natsu este trabajo será muy fácil acaba con él y vamos a comer quiero pescado- Happy hablaba mientras desplegaba sus alas para retirarse del hombro de su compañero.

-Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?... se supone que ningún gremio debería de venir… pague para que las solicitud no…- el mago alto de cabello oscuro azulado y un tatuaje en el rostro decía asustado cuando fue interrumpido por la causa de su miedo

-A sí que ese es el motivo, ningún gremio sabe lo que estás haciendo aquí- Natsu comenzó a sentirse molesto, apenas comenzaba a soportar su ausencia y luego venia él a traerle recuerdos ya era suficiente con los que comenzaban a atormentarlo al momento de llegar a la ciudad.

Natsu estaba preparado para acabar con él, pero aquel mago de nombre Bora sabía que no tenia oportunidad tenía que buscar la forma de distraer al mago, entonces se le ocurrió una idea que en ese momento creyó brillante.

-Hey crees que vas a poder derrotarme solo– comenzó a burlarse Bora -¿Donde dejaste a la rubia, que te abandono?, no sabes tratar a las mujeres, eres un inútil y ahora crees que me podrás ven…-

El mago no pudo terminar su burla porque un puño fue directo a su cara deteniéndolo y mandándolo lejos de su posición original estrellándose contra un puesto, el golpe fue fuerte pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente, así que se levanto y se coloco en posición de ataque.

-Ha ya veo te desprecio y se fue con otro- se burlo mientras de su boca un hilo carmín apareció –sabes somos iguales somos repudiados, no importa que pertenezcas a un gremio al final estas solo- sintió nuevamente el puño de salamander arrojándolo al suelo.

-Vamos somos iguales, tienes que ayudarme que te importa esta gente yo solo estoy ofreciéndoles protección, el fuego es peligroso y es fácil perder el control y causar destrucción- eso causo que Natsu detuviera su puño, Bora aprovecho esto por fin había encontrado un punto por cual a tacar.

-Vez lo entiendes el fuego es difícil de controlar causa destrucción, como la destrucción que estas causando en este momento- Natsu se detuvo había perdido el control por un momento el suficiente como para acabar con un puesto, no era algo grave pero caer en la provocación y todo por que el tipo le hablo de ella, el se prometió que jamás volvería a actuar de esa forma.

El mago estafador noto la oportunidad así que lanzo un ataque de fuego, sabía que eso no sería suficiente para detener a salamander pero si para escapar, y usando toda su energía comenzó a correr tenía poco tiempo pero el suficiente para causar algunos desastres y retrasar a su perseguidor.

-¡Rayos se me ha escapado, cobarde! –Hablo Natsu mientras se liberaba del fuego de su atacante, cuando volteo a su alrededor vio el desastre ocasionado por este –maldito hacer todo esto para huir, si me culpan por esto lo voy a...-

-Hemos visto que no eres tu- uno hombre comenzó a hablar con Natsu –pero te agradeceríamos que nos ayudaras con el fuego que se está expandiendo podemos ver que puedes deshacerte de él- continuo el vendedor.

-Está bien, pero me dolerá el estomago en verdad ese fuego es asqueroso, ¡¿Happy, viste a donde se fue?!-

-No- dijo el pequeño ser alado –pero lo buscare mientras te encargas del fuego y cuando lo encuentre te avisare- y dicho esto Happy emprendió el vuelo.

Lucy por fin había llegado a la ciudad, después de un largo viaje se encontraba en el lugar donde lo había conocido, el lugar donde lo pensaba recuperar era lo que se repetía una y otra vez, necesitaba tener confianza, por que cuando el momento llegara solo tenía una oportunidad. Cuando salió de la estación de tren, la ciudad no era diferente desde la última vez que estuvo ahí era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido inclusive los lugareños parecían no haber cambiado, bueno no es que los recordara a la perfección solo le daba esa impresión, ahora solo tenía una duda ¿como lo encontraría en un lugar tan grande?.

-Disculpe señora sabe de alguna pelea que ocurriera recientemente o de algún joven que use magia tipo fuego que viaja con un gato con alas?- pregunto Lucy a una desconocida que transitaba por la calle.

-Pues disturbios… ha habido algunos en la zona comercial, se dice que los causa un mago que usa fuego, pero un gato no he escuchado nada de un gato con alas- contesto la anciana mujer.

La información no era muy confiable, pero era lo único que tenia, la verdad no estaba muy segura de que preguntar, Natsu se había comportado extraño en todo este tiempo nunca supo de peleas o pueblos semi destruidos por un mago y su gato, y ahora que necesitaba información ¿Cómo preguntaba por él? Tuvo que preguntar lo único que se le ocurría, esperaba que lo que la mujer dijo la condujera a él, ya que el tiempo era más que nunca importante y no podía desperdiciarlo.

Lucy corría como desesperada y cuando finalmente llego al distrito comercial creía que cualquier cosa no le importaría si no era Natsu, sin embargo algo la hiso cambiar de opinión cuando ante sus ojos apareció una figura conocida.

-¡Tu!- el mago la señalo como si el también la recordara perfectamente –tu me servirás seguramente vienes con ese idiota- y antes de que Lucy pudiera hacer algo se encontraba sujeta del cuello por el mago, incapaz de utilizar sus llaves o liberarse del agarre de Bora.

-¡Suéltame! ¿Por qué estas libre? ¡Deberías estar en prisión!- Lucy le gritaba pero este parecía no ponerle atención, parecía más preocupado por algo más.

-¡Que alguien me ayude!- comenzó nuevamente a gritar Lucy implorando por la ayuda de algún valiente, solo necesitaba que el tipo la soltara, ella se podría encargar de él solo una distracción era lo que necesitaba, pero eso no ocurrió podía ver como las pocas personas que se encontraban cerca comenzaban a huir por el miedo.

Entonces Lucy comenzó a temer por su vida el mago la sujetaba cada vez con más fuerza sin tener en cuenta que la joven tenía la necesidad de oxigeno, que sentía como su fuerza al igual que su conciencia se desvanecía.

Natsu corría tras de Happy después de acabar con el fuego que amenazaba a los edificios con destruirlos, pensando en el tiempo que había perdido por suerte contaba con Happy su confiable compañero pudo encontrar el rastro al mago que según Happy parecía haberse detenido.

-¡Natsu ahí esta!- señalo el felino a un lugar no muy alejado, Natsu volteo a ver a su compañero para agradecerle pero se sorprendió cuando este mostraba una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Happy?- interrogo Natsu para conocer el motivo de su preocupación.

-¡Natsu… Creo que tiene a… Lucy, Natsu tiene a Lucy como rehén!- Natsu no creía lo que escuchaba sabía que algún día la encontraría pero que estaba haciendo ¿aquí?, ¿ahora?.

-¿Happy estás seguro? ¿Es Lucy?- pese a haberle preguntado al felino Natsu no fue capaz de esperar la respuesta la duda era suficiente para ponerlo en marcha así que salió corriendo en dirección donde se encontraba su enemigo, fuera o no fuera Lucy, el hombre tenía un rehén pero en caso de ser ella no permitiría que…

-¡Natsu!...-gritaba Happy mientras que comenzaba avanzar nuevamente -¡Si es Lucy la tiene sujeta por el cuello! ¡Natsu la está asfixiando! ¡La está asfixiando! ¡Lucy no se mueve!-.

Natsu corría sin importarle nada, sintió como las emociones que había sellado en el fondo de su corazón salían fácilmente, pero ese no era el momento de pararse a pensar en eso estaba cuando algo detuvo sus pensamientos, una imagen que lo hiso sentir el miedo como nunca antes era la imagen de una inconsciente Lucy, prisionera de un sujeto que pronto desearía jamás haber salido de la seguridad de una celda por que se enfrentaría a la furia de un Dragon Slayer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias por leer un capítulo más de esta historia dedicándome un poco de su preciado tiempo, muchas Gracias a aquellos que me dejaron su comentario, me hace feliz saber que les gusta la historia eso me motiva a continuar, espero que lo que sigue sea de su agrado._

_En este capítulo me tome algunas libertades sobre ciertas situaciones espero que no les molestara. Como vieron lo que sigue se desarrolla en Hargeon creo que quedan muy claros mis motivos del porque quería que Natsu se fuera ¿El lugar donde comenzó su amistad será el lugar donde esta termine? ó ¿Volverán a ser los mejores amigos?, ¿Qué tal el rencuentro era como se lo esperaban? Bueno aunque Lucy aun no lo ha visto, ¿lo verá?._

_Cómo ven la historia está llegando a su fin, ¿Puedo atreverme a pedir un favor?: ¿Final Dramáticamente Triste? ¿Final Feliz? ¿Romántico? Aunque ya recibí una sugerencia que agradezco y estoy tomando en cuenta, me gustaría conocer su opinión porque tengo algo pensado y no estoy muy segura si me atreva._

_Ahora si no se cuando sea la continuación depende de… cosas que explicare a su debido momento…pero tratare que sea rápido._

_Nuevamente Gracias por su lectura, y disculpen los posibles errores ortográficos._


	9. Chapter 9 Reencuentro

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO IX

REENCUENTRO

Lucy no sabía lo que ocurría, todo era oscuridad se sentía mareada y le costaba respirar, comenzaba a pensar que era lo que pasaba, acaso estaba muerta ¿así era como se sentía la muerte?, era muy frustrante ¿Donde estaba la luz? sentía temor sin embargo antes de sumergirse por completo en el sentimiento, sintió como una cálida sensación envolvía su cuerpo y la liberaba de aquel oscuro lugar, no pudo evitar sonreír porque ella conocía muy bien el calor que la envolvía, era el calor que había estado buscando las últimas semanas… no mejor dicho ella había estado buscando con desesperación al ser que emanaba esa calidez.

-¡Lucy despierta! ¡Lucy despierta! ¡¿Estas viva?! ¡Vamos responde Lucy! ¡Lucy por favor despierta Lucy! ¡Natsu, Lucy no se mueve! ¡Lucy está muerta ¡Natsu Lucy está muerta! ¡Lucy! - Era la voz de Happy que entre lágrimas clamaba por su amiga.

-Estoy bien, no estoy muerta- sus ojos aun permanecían cerrados, y le dolía hablar pero cuando escucho que su pequeño amigo mencionaba al objetivo de su viaje, tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo en hacerlo, él estaba ahí y ella no podía permitirse dejarlo ir, no ahora que lo tenía tan cerca. Reunió toda su fuerza comenzó a abrir sus ojos y para su agrado lo primero que vio fue el rostro de quien amaba, después de tanto tiempo estaba frente a ella, podía admirar cada detalle de él, su cabello desordenado pero en perfecta armonía con su rostro en el cual se encontraban esos labios tan tentadores justo como los recordaba y levantando un poco más su mirada se encontró con esos profundos ojos que la habían enamorado, pero algo en ellos eran diferentes aquellos ojos que siempre mostraban fortaleza, que siempre estaban llenos de vida y desbordaban alegría ahora eran diferentes, ahora mostraban una profunda tristeza que era más evidente por la aparición de unas silenciosas lagrimas.

-Natsu…-dijo la joven mientras intentaba acariciar el rostro de su amado, quería consolarlo ella jamás hubiera querido verlo de esa forma y menos si era por su causa que él sintiera tristeza, ella soñaba con hacerle feliz no desdichado, tenía que detener aquel dolor, pero algo la detubo Natsu sujetaba fuertemente su mano, Lucy disfruto de aquel gesto casi tanto como su abrazo, porque ahora sabía el porqué que aquella calidez que la rescato de la oscuridad, su cuerpo se encontraba rodeado por los protectores brazos de Natsu.

-Lucy…- la voz de Natsu reflejaba angustia –¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho?-

-Estoy bien Natsu, el no me ha…- las palabras de Natsu la reconfortaban él se preocupaba por ella sin embargo la sacaban del sueño donde se encontraba y la regresaban a la realidad, el ultimo recuerdo que tenía antes de quedar inconsciente era el ser atrapada por Bora, recordó como trato de liberarse, de cómo suplico por ayuda siendo inútil, ¿Entonces qué había pasado con mago? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Había escapado?, tenía que hacer algo pero… sentía tan bien entre sus brazos.

-¡Lucy! qué bueno que estas bien, pensé… Lucy- era Happy que había tratado de contenerse todo el tiempo pero no podía y se arrojo a los brazos de su amiga –pensé que estabas… bueno tu sabes… qué bien que estas a salvo… Lucy– las lágrimas de su felino amigo le decían lo preocupado que este había estado por ella, lo agradecía.

-Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que paso, donde… donde esta…?- Se preguntaba Lucy en voz alta.

-¿Quién? ¿El de debilucho? ¡Oh Lucy debiste verlo Natsu se encargo de él fue genial!- Happy desplego sus alas y se elevaba igual que su emoción- el tipo en cuanto vio a Natsu te uso como escudo, entonces Natsu se enojo y ¡debiste verlo se arrojo en contra del tipo! que no sabía lo que le esperaba, y cuando estuviste a salvo ¡lo golpeo! y ¡lo golpeo! y ¡lo golpeo! y ¡lo golpeo! y ¡lo siguió golpeando! hasta que el tipo quedo inconsciente y ¡lo volvió a golpear por si acaso no estaba bien inconsciente! y al final ¡lo golpeo una última vez para despedirse!- Lucy vio como Happy sonreía y se emocionaba como si estuviera orgulloso de lo que Natsu había hecho- míralo aun sigue ahí inconsciente- señalo a un bulto tirado que se suponía debía ser un mago -creo… tal vez lo golp… no olvídalo pero ¡Lucy debiste haberlo visto Natsu hiso todo eso por ti, para protegerte!-

Lucy ignoro al inconsciente mago tenia cosas más importantes que pensar como las últimas palabras de Happy ante las cuales no pudo más que sonrojarse y sentirse inmensamente feliz, Natsu protegiéndola actuando como siempre como su Héroe, eso le recordó ¿Qué acaso ella no pretendía tomar ese papel? Bueno eso no importaba ahora estaban juntos y ser una damisela no estaba mal cuando él era su salvador.

-Happy no digas eso, lo que hice no estuvo bien me comporte irresponsablemente, debí pensar mejor las cosas seguramente todo se hubiera arreglado de una forma más tranquila y sin que el tipo terminara inconsciente y por mi culpa Lucy nuevamente estuvo en peligro, lo lamento Lucy será mejor que te llevemos alguna clínica, también hay entregar ese tipo- dijo señalando a un bulto que se suponía debía ser un mago.

Natsu retiro sus brazos del cuerpo de Lucy, mientras ella sentía un vacio, Natsu se alejaba de ella en más de una forma podía ver como su mirada súbitamente había cambiado ahora era fría, sus sentimientos se ocultaban, sintió temor, volteo a ver a Happy y por la mirada triste de este se dio cuenta que esta no era la primera vez que Natsu se comportaba de esa forma.

-Natsu yo vine porque quiero…-

-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Ya lo derrotaste? En verdad eres bueno, hijo te ganaste la recompensa y un extra- era el mercader al cual Natsu había prometido encargarse de Bora –veo que tu amiga esta herida, llévala a que la revisen me encargare que te paguen tu valioso servicio cuando curen a tu amiga y tranquilo que nosotros nos encargamos de este tipo, nos lo dejaste muy fácil- y sonriendo el vendedor junto con varios hombres se marcharon cargando al aun inconsciente Bora.

-Ya me siento bien- intervino Lucy, pensando en que una clínica era un lugar donde Natsu podría escapar, analizo la situación no llevaban equipaje seguramente habrían llegado a una posada esa era una oportunidad debía actuar de forma inteligente ya se le había escapado una vez -no creo que sea necesario… bueno tal vez solo descansar ¿Natsu me podrías acompañar a buscar hospedaje o tal vez podría quedarme con ustedes?

-Nosotros no estaremos mucho más en esta ciudad, ya terminamos el trabajo y tenemos que partir pero si no necesitas ser atendida te podemos dejar en una posada- aunque su voz demostraba preocupación por la condición de Lucy, Natsu la evadía no solo con sus palabras si no también con su mirada.

Mientras Happy trataba de calmarse veía la situación, pensaba en lo que había ocurrido, el apoyo a Natsu en su decisión de marcharse pensado que así el sería feliz, pero después de viajar tantos días se daba cuenta que Natsu cada vez se alejaba más de la felicidad, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo, la sincera y alegre sonrisa desapareció sin dejar rastro, no podía continuar por ese camino, si Natsu tomo una decisión ahora el tomaría la suya le gustara o no a su amigo, tenía muy claros los sentimientos de Natsu estos no habían cambiado a pesar de todo, la explosiva forma en la que había actuado al ver en peligro a Lucy olvidando todo y corriendo a su rescate lo delataba, en cuanto a Lucy siempre había creído que ella sentía algo por el Dragon Slayer y ahora que la veía le daba la impresión que seguramente ella los había estado buscando, bueno corrigió había estado buscando a Natsu algo que probablemente no fue fácil; fuera por costumbre o por gusto al confirmar los sentimientos de la joven por su amigo Happy no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona apareciera, todavía estaba molesto con ella todo este problema y sobre todo el sufrimiento de Natsu era su culpa, pero si ella traía de regreso al alegre Natsu la perdonaría, esos dos solo necesitan un poco de ayuda fue el ultimo pensamiento de Happy antes de…

-Pero Natsu tu me dijiste que nos quedaríamos un par de día paras para descansar ¿ya no te acuerdas? Hasta dejaste tu equipaje en la posada porque pensábamos regresar, ¿no?- Happy sintió como la mirada de Natsu se concentraba en él como si quisiera callarlo a golpes, pero él no se pensaba intimidar por miradas –tal vez deberíamos llevar a Lucy a nuestro cuarto ella necesita descansar lo ha pasado muy mal y todo por nuestra culpa– Happy sabía que ese era un golpe bajo pero la situación lo ameritaba.

-¿En verdad? ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes?- Lucy entendió la oportunidad que Happy le ofrecía no la desaprovecharía -muchas gracias Happy… ¿Natsu no te molesta?-

-Claro que no, es una habitación amplia, sabes Natsu mientras tu llevas a Lucy a la posada yo voy a recoger el dinero, nos costó mucho conseguirlo y deberíamos ir por el inmediatamente, bueno nos vemos en un rato- Happy comenzó a volar mientras se despedía y veía dos diferentes miradas una de agradecimiento y la otra de molestia.

-Lucy ¿puedes caminar?- pregunto Natsu que había vuelto a su máscara.

-Claro...- respondió ella sin embargo su cuerpo no respondió como debiera, sintió como se derrumbaba lo poco que consiguió levantarlo, y cuando sintió que se estrellaría contra el suelo se sorprendió de no sentirlo y eso era porque Natsu detuvo su caída y para agrado de Lucy la careta que Natsu se empeñaba en mostrar nuevamente desapareció mostrando la preocupación que sentía por salud de la joven, resultaba evidente que no podía mantenerla en presencia de ella.

-No estás bien deberíamos ir a una clínica, necesitas atención- la preocupación de Natsu era cada vez más evidente para Lucy algo que no le molesto.

-Claro que no, solo necesito descasar- se defendió Lucy, Natsu se rindió no podía negarle nada además al parecer decía la verdad, decidió acceder a la petición de ella así que, la tomo entre sus brazos y colocando con cuidado los brazos de Lucy alrededor de su cuello comenzó a andar.

-¿Natsu vamos donde se están hospedando?- le cuestiono una Lucy sonrojada por ser llevada cómodamente en los brazos de su amado, pero al no haber respuesta por parte de él, continuo -Estoy bien, solo es que… Natsu necesitamos hablar yo tengo que disculparme- dijo mientras se aferraba más a él, ahora que lo tenia no tenía intención de soltarlo.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar y tú no tienes nada de que disculparte- el joven nuevamente evadía la mirada de Lucy -¿En verdad te sientes bien? ¿Solo necesitas descansar?- pese a que accedió al deseo de ella no podía evitar preocuparse por su salud.

Lucy se sentía frustrada es que acaso no la pensaba dejar hablar, no tenia que calmarse sabía lo que era capaz de decir y esta era tal vez su última oportunidad.

-Sí, solo necesito descansar y… y… estar junto a ti- pronuncio tímidamente Lucy, sintió como el cuerpo de Natsu se tensaba por fin una reacción pensó y decidió que eso sería todo de momento no quería presionar no al menos hasta llegar a un lugar seguro, por ahora solo cerraría sus ojos disfrutaría la calidez que emanaba el perfecto cuerpo de Natsu.

¿Qué era lo que quería Lucy? ¿A que había venido? ¿A torturarlo? Primero aparecía de la nada poniéndose en medio de la pelea a merced del enemigo y nuevamente en riesgo y haciendo que su corazón casi se detuviera cuando por un momento pensó que ella podía… podía estar… bueno ella debería ser más cuidadosa tristemente pensaba Natsu que sabía que no siempre podría estar ahí para protegerla, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su partida pero si el suficiente para darse cuenta que no importa el tiempo ni lo que pasara entre ambos era incapaz de verla en peligro sin que sus emociones tomaran el control sobre la mente apenas, aquellos sentimientos que tanto le costó enterrar fueron liberados tan fácilmente y ahora que trataba de calmarlos nuevamente, ella le decía todo aquello ¿No se supone que lo detestaba? ¿Tal vez ella no lo detestaba? ¿Tal vez el se había precipitado? No, no era así se decía Natsu que se negaba a crear lo que él consideraba falsas esperanzas mientras se aferraba al pensamiento de que el comportamiento de ella se debía a la culpa y al miedo que experimento al estar tan cerca de la muerte, ese último pensamiento no le gustaba cerca de muerte eso no debería de repetirse.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la posada Lucy estaba perfectamente acurrucada entre los brazos de Natsu, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente las ropas de él como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, Natsu sentía que ella disfrutaba de su compañía y más cuando contemplo su tranquilo rostro y sus labios parecían estar sonriendo, no se atrevía a despertarla disfrutaría de esta placer, de esa fantasía un poco más pensó al menos hasta que llegaran a la habitación no tenía pensado quedarse, la dejaría dormida cómodamente en la cama y se marcharía, ya pensaría como reencontrarse con Happy nuevamente pero ahora tenía que correr.

Cuando Natsu se encontró finalmente en su habitación suspiro se sentía cansado y no por el peso de la joven que aun llevaba consigo, habían pasado tantas cosas que ahora solo tenía ganas de dormir, pero como no podía se apresuro a dejar con cuidado a Lucy en la cama, para que esta no despertara sin embargo al querer alejarse notó como ella aun se aferraba a él, así que tomo su mano y se libero para después comenzar a andar hasta la puerta, sin embargo cuando se disponía a marcharse.

-Natsu… te piensas ir… me piensas abandonar otra vez…-La voz de Lucy se dejo escuchar rompiendo el silencio que reinaba hasta ese momento.

- Pensé que dormías, y no te estoy abandonando, solo que tengo un camino que continuar y estas a salvo ya no me necesitas- decía sin girarse sabía que si lo hacía, dudaría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-me estas abandonando y claro que te necesito, te necesito tanto que…- las lagrimas de Lucy comenzaron a brotar tan ruidosamente que Natsu no pudo evitar voltear para encontrarse con aquella imagen.

-Lucy… yo no…vamos Lucy no deberías llorar que me vaya es lo mejor para ti ¿no?- y aun que en un principio sentía como se le oprimía el corazón de ver a Lucy en ese estado, se armo de valor si ella quería sacar el tema nuevamente lo harían dejaría de correr y la enfrentaría para así liberarla de la culpa.

-¡No, no es lo mejor para mí! ¡Y eres un tonto en pensar que si lo es!- Lucy no paraba de llorar eso no era como lo imagino ella quería mostrarse decidida, madura y ahora estaba nuevamente gritando todo iba por mal camino.

-Lucy- Natsu se coloco enfrente la cama ya que ella aun permanecía acostada y con una mirada sería pero en la cual podía distinguirse tristeza -¿a qué viniste? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Vienes por una misión? ¿Te mandaron a hablar con migo? ¿Te sientes culpable por qué piensas que me fui por lo que paso? Vamos Lucy habla-.

-Natsu… ¿es que acaso me odias?- antes de continuar necesitaba saber, nunca le había costado tanto hacer una pregunta y recibir la respuesta le asustaba, pero era algo que necesitaba saber antes de continuar para prepararse, sin embargo tenía claro cuál sería su actitud en las dos posibles respuestas de él, si Natsu la odiaba ella lo entendería después de todo fue su culpa, pero si no lo hacia se sentiría inmensamente feliz, Lucy sabía que fuera cual fuera la respuesta de Natsu no se rendiría lo amaba y no sabía cómo pero se lo demostraría, solo que sería más fácil si sabía todo sería más fácil. Mientras tanto él solo la veía y trataba de imaginar el porqué de la pregunta, ¿que acaso no era obvio lo que él sentía? Esa fue la razón principal de su partida.

-No, Lucy claro que no te odio, jamás podría hacerlo- Lucy sintió como su corazón volvía a latir felizmente –pero Lucy ¡¿Qué quieres de mi?¿Qué no querías que no volviéramos a ser un equipo? ¿Qué soy infantil? ¿Qué soy un irresponsable? ¿Qué nunca te toma en cuenta? ¿No es acaso que tú me detestabas?!- Natsu trataba de calmarse pero no podía tenia tanto acumulado, tanto que había guardado que jamás hubiera querido que saliera, pero ella había venido a remover todos esos sentimientos y ahora le resultaba difícil contenerlos– ¡he pasado mucho estas semanas! ¡¿Sabes que tuve que irme?! ¡¿Sabes por qué abandone el gremio?! ¡¿Por qué abandone mi familia?! ¡¿Sabes porque lo hice?! ¡¿Sabes por quien lo hice?! ¡Lo hice por ti!, ¡porque quería lo mejor para ti! ¡Porque no quería que mi presencia te molestara! porque no soportaría que estando tan cerca no pudier… que te fueras con…-Natsu detuvo sus palabras, comenzaba a perder el control y no había necesidad que ella supiera sus sentimientos eso solo complicaría las cosas -y ahora que quiero comenzar de nuevo, te apareces, contéstame Lucy ¡¿Para qué has venido?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mi, Lucy?!- le cuestiono nuevamente Natsu, mientras Lucy lo escuchaba en silencio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias por leer este capítulo uno más para completar la historia, agradezco que le dediquen un poco, y sobre todo a esos comentarios que siempre se agradecen y me ayudan a continuar, espero que este capítulo no los decepcione y fuera de su agrado._

_Pensé que podría subir hasta la próxima semana y al final fue más pronto, no sé si fue bueno o malo pero me enferme me ordenaron reposo, y como no podía hacer nada aproveche para escribir, terminando con eso mis dos semanas de bloqueo, porque tristemente me volvió a ocurrir sabia que seguía pero al quererlo escribir nada, eso me deprimió bastante por lo que escribí un final uno alternativo, (triste debo decir) al que tenía pensado eso me hiso pensar, ¿Qué final les interesaría? Quería saberlo y me alegro que respondieran y que quieran un final feliz a mí también me gustan los finales felices, pero si hubieran dicho triste la historia terminaría en este capítulo por ustedes que se tomaron la molestia de contestar (aunque alguien menciono triste), pero como es feliz hay detalles que resolver. _

_En este capítulo tal vez sientan un cortón y es que eso es, me disculpo por eso y por un capricho que tengo, me gusta que el título del capítulo de una idea del contenido y como me estoy extendiendo con el final decidí dividirlo tratando que sea de su agrado y como pudieron notar este capítulo está un poco más extenso que los pasados, como adelanto el titulo del próximo se titula Reconciliación así que ¿pueden imaginarse lo que sigue?, que espero les guste._

_Como dato gracioso (almeno sami me lo parece) les digo que para subir el capitulo pasado estuve tratando desde las 9:00 a.m. y lo conseguí hasta la 1:15 p.m. ¿Cuánto me tomará para este? _

_Disculpen los posibles errores ortográficos, que siempre se escapa alguno._


	10. Chapter 10 Reconciliación

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO X

RECONCILIACIÓN

Lucy no sabía que decir cada palabra que Natsu había dicho le dolía, siempre supo que lo lastimo pero no se imagino cuanto y ahora que lo escuchaba no podía más que odiarse, ella jamás quiso lastimarlo, lo amaba y solo deseaba su felicidad y al final ella había sido la causa de su sufrimiento, sentía como se sumergía en la culpa, pero justo cuando se estaba perdiendo en ella, recordó a lo que había ido y no se iría hasta obtenerlo, no podía permitirse ser débil, se sentó en la cama ya que no estaba segura si sería capaz de levantarse, sabía que debía evitar llorar de nuevo porque no deseaba lastima, así que cerró sus ojos y respiro.

-Natsu, quiero que me escuches y no me detengas permíteme hablar, sé que te he hecho pasar terribles momentos- Lucy abrió sus ojos y sus miradas se encontraron, Lucy notó como Natsu la veía fijamente en espera de lo que ella le fuera a decir, pero además podía ver en aquellos oscuros ojos la tristeza y la soledad dolorosamente mesclados, los entendía ella se sentía igual –pero yo también lo he pasado mal, terriblemente mal, por que cuando tú no estás junto a mi me siento vacía, incompleta, siento como la vida me abandona -.

-Lucy…yo-

-Por favor Natsu déjame continuar- él asintió y ella continuo –Natsu no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, lo siento tanto no puedes ni imaginarte cuanto lo siento, lo lamento, lamento haber dicho todas aquellas mentiras, porque eso son lo que son mentiras, las más grandes mentiras que he dicho en mi vida y han sido las palabras de las que más me he arrepentido, quiero que me perdones Natsu, quiero que me perdones y seamos amigos otra vez, sé que no es excusa pero me sentía muy presionada y al final me desquite con la persona que menos debía, con la persona que estoy más en deuda, quien siempre me ha cuidado, y siempre me ha apoyado, dije esas cosas horribles sin saber lo que habías hecho por mí, porque ahora lo sé Natsu, conozco tu verdad de la última misión que tuvimos y no sabes lo feliz que me sentí que me protegieras, y lo molesta que estoy conmigo por no creer en ti, cuando tu siempre has creído en mi.

-Yo jamás permitiría que alguien te dañara, ahora sé que no fue la forma yo…- dijo Natsu.

-Lo sé y me siento feliz que me defendieras, y al final creo que la forma no fue mala- Lucy se sonrojo por que en lo profundo de su mente la imagen de Natsu combatiendo para defenderla, sentía que tenia cierto aire de romanticismo, como el rescate de la princesa en la torre.

-Lucy, sé que me comporte como un… quiero disc…- hablaba Natsu, pero Lucy adivinando lo que él quería decir lo interrumpió.

-Natsu, yo soy la que necesita disculparse, así que por favor te pido que me perdones, por aquel momento de arrebato, jamás debí decir esas palabras ¿Natsu me puedes perdonar? ¿Regresarías conmigo al gremio?- Lucy sentía que era todo lo que podía hacer, adornar sus palabras solo se prestaría a confusiones, así que solo tenía que decir lo que sentía y esperar por la respuesta de él.

-Yo… Lucy ya te dije que no estoy molesto contigo, jamás podría…no niego que me hiso sentir mal… me dolió que fueras tú la que decía eso… porque Lucy eres muy importante para mí, me alegro que no me detestes- Natsu sentía como su corazón se aligeraba las palabras de Lucy lo habían sumido en una gran depresión y ahora eran nuevamente las palabras de ella las que lo volvían a la vida, sin embargo - yo no tengo nada que disculparte realmente…si piensas que soy infantil e irresponsable es algo que no puedo cambiar ese fue mi comportamiento durante mucho tiempo, solo te pido que no creas que no tomo en cuenta tus sentimientos, tus necesidades eso es porque yo…-no pudo continuar con eso, así que respondió a la pregunta que ella le formulo- en cuanto a regresar al gremio… no voy a regresar-.

Lucy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, es que acaso Natsu no la escucho mientras ella con todo su esfuerzo se disculpaba, que acaso Natsu no entendía cuando ella dijo "las más grandes mentiras que he dicho en mi vida" a que pensaba que se refería, para ella parecía obvio que con eso aclaraba con que todo lo que había dicho en ese momento de histeria era mentira y ahora que prácticamente ella se estaba confesando, él en verdad…

-¡En verdad eres…!- ante un sorprendido Natsu, Lucy se levanto de la cama y comenzó a hablar mientras las lágrimas brotaban, no sabía si eran de tristeza porque tal vez Natsu la estaba rechazando o de enojo por que Natsu no había comprendido nada de lo que ella le dijo –¡¿que no entiende mis sentimientos?! ¡¿Mis necesidades, Natsu?! ¡¿Es que acaso, no los entiendes?! ¡¿No entendiste?! ¡¿No sabes lo que estoy sintiendo?! ¡¿A quién necesito?! ¡Te necesito a ti, Natsu! ¡Necesito que estés a mi lado! ¡Debes saber que yo jamás podría pensar algo malo de aquel a quien Amo! ¡Jamás podría porque Te Amo! ¡¿Entiendes que te Amo?!-.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron repentinamente sus lagrimas se detuvieron y su rostro comenzó a adquirir un color escarlata, su corazón latía rápidamente ahora si sentía que podía morir en cualquier momento, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir; en su desesperación por que él entendiera se lo había dicho, confeso sus sentimientos, por fin le dijo que lo amaba ¿Entonces por que él no le contestaba? ¿Por qué se quedaba callado? ¿Y que era esa mirada? ¿Qué no le podía decir nada?.

Natsu estaba sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido, al inicio tenía la intención de enfrentarla para que todo quedara claro, para que ella no se sintiera culpable y que se olvidara de él, pero no tuvo oportunidad porque ahora ella había dicho las cosas más sorprendentes, lo que el más deseaba escuchar ella dijo " Te necesito a ti, Natsu! ¡Necesito que estés a mi lado! ¡Debes saber que yo jamás podría pensar algo malo de aquel a quien Amo! ¡Jamás podría porque Te Amo! ¡¿Entiendes que Amo?!" eso era una declaración, era lento pero no tonto eso una clara declaración de amor, ella correspondía sus sentimientos, ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

-Lucy- se dejo escuchar Natsu.

Lucy sintió el cambio en la mirada de Natsu, ahora era una mirada ¿seductora? ¿Atrayente? Lucy no podía describirla jamás había visto esa mirada en él, sin mencionar la voz le resultaba hipnotizante, sintió como en su rostro aumentaba aun más la temperatura y todo porque además de resultarle tan atractivo ahora él reducía la distancia entre ellos, se sintió mareada y comenzó a preguntarse ¿Por qué se había parado? Necesitaba estar sentada con urgencia podía sentir como sus pies comenzaban a ceder, y cuando sintió como su cuerpo era incapaz de mantenerla de pie pensó que caería alcanzo a pensar en lo doloroso de la caída sin embargo eso nunca paso, ya que alguien la detuvo, nuevamente su salvador como tantas veces fue Natsu.

-Te Amo Lucy y ahora que se que tu también…-.

Y ahí estaba ella sin poder decir ninguna palabra, no sabía cómo expresar como se sentía o que quería hacer si bailar, cantar, gritar, cuantas veces había soñado con el momento en Natsu dijera esas palabras, fueron tantas que no podía contarlas y después sus incontables fantasías se encontraban ahí solos en una habitación tan cerca el uno del otro en un momento tan intimo y entonces se dio cuenta el tiempo trascurría y ella ahí como una estatua ¿Qué pensaría él? ¿En estos momentos había que decir algo? Comenzaba a maldecir su falta de experiencia en el amor ¿De qué le había servido leer todas aquellas historias románticas? si ahora no recordaba nada que le ayudara, no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando por que unos cálidos labios cuyo dueño eran aquel joven que por mucho tiempo creyó incapaz de crear un ambiente romántico, cosa que ahora se daba cuenta era falsa, le robo su primer beso.

Natsu no pudo evitar reír ocasionando que sus labios se separarán y es que ver el sonrojado rostro de Lucy que había cerrado fuertemente los ojos junto con sus labios hacia la imagen aun más encantadora y divertida, no tenía ninguna duda amaba cada aspecto de ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Por…por qué hiciste eso?- dijo ella mientras veía el rostro de su amado mientras veía esa alegre sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro.

-¿No te gusto?- le cuestiono un Natsu divertido -¿no quieres que lo vuelva a hacer?

-No… si me gusto… mucho…pero me robaste mi primer beso- la voz de Lucy reflejaba su timidez y sus ojos parecían encontrar muy interesante el piso.

-Oh pero eso no cuenta como un verdadero beso- Natsu no sabía de dónde salía esa actitud tan extraña, él nunca actuaba así pero como a ella no parecía molestarle lo aprovecharía para conseguir lo que quería.

-¡Claro que fue un beso!- la joven levanto su voz, pero rápidamente regreso a su timidez –tu me besaste, tus labios y los míos… juntos… ¿me quieres?-.

Natsu pensó que Lucy no aceptaría tan fácil sus palabras ¿o tal vez a ella le gustaba escucharlo? si eso era lo que quería se lo daría se lo debía -te amo y sin dudarlo daría la vida por ti, por tu felicidad, despiertas en mi sensaciones desconocidas y eso me gusta- Natsu no apartaba su mirada del rostro de su tímida acompañante que ahora posaba su vista en el torso de él sin mencionar que el rubor era cada vez más evidente.

-me siento muy feliz de que tu sientas lo mismo que yo, tu eres el primero a quien he besado y quiero que seas el único-.

-Que ese no fue un beso, solo fue un choque de labios- declaro con seguridad Natsu.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la inocente joven.

Y ahí estaba la oportunidad que Natsu había estado esperando la confundida maga bajo las defensas y ahora se encontraba indefensa con unos tentadores labios entreabiertos listos para ser acariciados, Natsu solo se lanzo hacia ellos disfrutando de la suavidad, el aroma, la calidez que transmitía aquel contacto sin ser capaz de soportarlo la acerco aun más a su cuerpo aquel fue un buen movimiento pensó ahora podía sentir cada parte de su anatomía una muy tentadora, el deseo creció y tomándola de su rubia cabellera acerco su rostro y usando sus labios creó una mayor abertura profundizando el beso, pudo ver como ella estaba sorprendida sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos estaba totalmente inmóvil, era una buena vista pero no era lo que buscaba así que comenzó a invitarla para que lo acompañara en aquella danza interna, ella acepto la invitación dejándose llevar, ambos cerraron los ojos y disfrutando el momento, aquella increíble sensación, viviendo la fantasía que ambos compartieron por tanto tiempo, sin saberlo perdieron la noción del tiempo en aquella habitación solo se podía escuchar la agitada respiración de los enamorados separándose hasta que su necesidad de aire fue indispensable.

-Ese es un beso- un agitado y sonrojado Natsu le hiso saber a Lucy.

-¿Tu..tu habías besado antes?- le cuestiono una agitada y ruborizada maga.

-¿Te molestaría si no fueras la primera?- Natsu se sentía emocionado ante la pregunta podía ver como un gesto de molestia se formaba en el rostro Lucy estaba celosa por la posibilidad de no ser la primera.

-No… es solo que tu eres el primero que yo he… bueno mi primer beso… y tu besas muy bien Seguro que has besado a más de alguna chica-.

-También fue mi primer beso, Eres la primera- Natsu pensó que era vergonzoso hablar de eso, pero se lo debía sin embargo le gusto ver esa parte celosa de ella – y Lucy tu nunca habías besado ¿verdad? Y sin embargo a mi pareció que eres realmente buena-.

Lucy pudo ver una sonrisa de satisfacción Natsu, avergonzándola aun más, pero tan satisfecha con lo que acababa de decir, pensó que si tenía que pasar de nuevo por aquellos momentos llenos de oscuridad para poder disfrutar de la felicidad que ahora la embriagaba lo haría, pero también agradecía que todo aquello hubiera terminado, su cuerpo se sentía ligero aquello que oprimió su corazón por días desapareció sin dejar rastro, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era disfrutar se lo merecía y apoyándose en el aquel hombre que consideraba perfecto comenzó a relajearse.

-Hey Lucy- Natsu se acerco aun más para aspirar aquella dulce fragancia y le pregunto -¿Entonces me extrañaste?-

-Si mucho, no lo vuelvas a hacer, de ahora en adelante siempre tenemos que estar juntos- dijo Lucy mientras hacia un pequeño gesto en señal de molestia.

-Pero Lucy tu siempre estuviste con migo- y para sorpresa de Lucy, Natsu coloco su mano frente a los ojos a sus ojos que mostraban sorpresa, no imaginaba ver aquel listón- tu aroma es adictivo, tenía que tomar algo para calmarme o si no me volvería loco-.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto Lucy tomando el listón entre sus manos para comprobar si realmente era suyo.

-Quería despedirme-

-La ventana tú entraste por la ventana- reacciono Lucy, ahora entendía porqué la ventana estaba abierta.

-Deberías cerrarla, cualquiera puede entrar- nuevamente la acerco colocando su cabeza en su hombro para poder aspirar el apetitoso aroma –y te veías tan provocativa que de no ser por el idiota de hielo no sé lo que hubiera pasado esa noche-.

Lucy recordó esa noche y como había escuchado ruidos en su habitación, como sintió la cercanía de alguien, como la voz de Natsu le sonaba tan real, pero cuando súbitamente despertó por los golpes en la puerta no había nada más de una ventana abierta.

-Gray es inoportuno- Concluyo la joven molesta.

-Y un chismoso, no se calló nada de lo que le dije- dijo molesto Natsu, pero eso no duro –pero por esta vez le debo una- Lucy no pudo evitar reír, ella había pensado exactamente lo mismo, pero era cierto si él no hubiera hablado no quería imaginarse lo que habría pasado.

–Lucy perdóname- Natsu se sentía culpable y el ser más despreciable por hacer llorar a tan maravillosa mujer –es mi culpa que sufrieras, soy culpable de tus lagrimas pero te pido que me dejes hacerte feliz, para corregir mi error ¿Lucy quieres que seamos más que amigos? ¿Qué seamos…?

-¿Novios?- le interrumpió Lucy mostrando una sonrisa acompañada del rubor en su rostro que se negaba a desaparecer hacia de ella la mujer más hermosa que Natsu hubiera visto.

-¿quieres que? ¿Me quieres? ¿Me soportarías?- La voz de Natsu había adoptado un tono que a Lucy le pareció intrigante.

-Te quiero, y deseo que siempre estés a mi lado que tengamos nuevas aventuras, juntos- era la verdad, era lo que ella deseaba bueno no era todo pero aun no se atrevía a decir lo que su cuerpo le pedía pensó que tendría tiempo ahora que todo estaba perdonado.

::::::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo espero que fuera de su agrado y no los decepcionara, muchas gracias a quienes además de su lectura me dejaron su comentario, siempre se aprecia._

_Le conté a una amiga la historia me dijo que Lucy se humillara para disculparse eso no me gusto (y creo que a nadie le gustaría), no creo que Natsu le hiciera eso a Lucy, por eso pensé en una disculpa simple pero sincera que el mensaje fuera claro y que Natsu supiera lo mal que Lucy lo paso que sienta culpa por haberla abandonado, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Los decepciono? ¿Esperaban algo más? Perdón si no les gusto. En cuanto a la confesión de Lucy no puedo defenderme al momento de escribir salió así y me pareció que era una forma diferente de confesarse, además tiene cierto parecido con el inicio, otra vez perdón si los decepcione._

_Si notan otra vez un cortón, es que otra vez lo hice perdón por mi capricho con el título, pero es que el final se ha extendido, pero si puedo decires que el próximo es el final, que puede tomarse como un epilogo, porque según yo falta saber ¿Qué pasará con esta pareja? ¿Esto fue todo en la reconciliación? ¿Y el gremio? ¿Natsu recibirá el castigo de Erza? ¿Gray estará vivo después del castigo?._

_Nuevamente gracias por leer otro capítulo, y disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_Como nota: es muy probable que haga una travesura con el final que es posible que no sea de su agrado ó díganme ¿han pensado que habría pasado si...?._


	11. Chapter 11 Regreso

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO XI

REGRESO

Estaba tan relajada que no creía que fuera posible, ahí estaban los dos plácidamente recostados en la cama abrazándose como los enamorados que eran, aferrados el uno del otro, podía sentir la respiración de Natsu veía como su cuerpo se movía a un relajado ritmo haciéndole pensar que él se encontraba dormido, apenas se habían acostado él se aferro a ella, Lucy por un momento pensó que las cosas subirían de tono, bueno los dos se amaban y era normal desear eso, ¿no?, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando imágenes de ellos envueltos en un frenesí de pasión ¿desde cuándo ella pensaba en esas cosas? ella creía en el romance del matrimonio, en la primera noche como esposos, espera ¿esposos? Apenas si declararon sus sentimientos hacia un par de horas y ella comenzaba a ver un futuro lejano, Lucy suspiro realmente lo amaba.

-Soy una pervertida y tú eres un niño Natsu- dijo Lucy confiada en que su enamorado dormía, pero eso no era así y para sorpresa de ella, él le respondió.

-¿Todavía crees que soy un niño? ¿Que soy infantil?- efectivamente Natsu estaba despierto y la miraba nuevamente con esos ojos que ha Lucy le provocaban pensamientos prohibidos para una señorita de sociedad.

-No, yo no… no creo que tu… yo me refería a…- pero sus palabras fueron detenidas por los labios de Natsu que ahora le ahora le hacía pensar que se había contenido en su primer beso, pudo entender por qué la magia de fuego se veía tan bien en él, era pasional.

-Te demostraré que no soy un niño, entenderás que no soy infantil y sabrás que no eres la única con pensamientos pervertidos en esta habitación- su voz suave y fascinante, ella jamás imagino que él podría actuar de esa forma pero ser la única que había visto esa faceta la hacía feliz.

No supo en qué momento paso, pero cuando se dio cuenta Natsu se encontraba sobre ella sus cuerpos juntos, su respiración agitada, sentía que era demasiado que no lo resistiría pero no lo quería que se detuviera, sentía como Natsu comenzaba a besar su cuello de forma estimulante, ocasionando que su corazón latiera rápidamente y su piel se erizara, se sentía estar tan bien entre sus brazos y siendo acariciada por el hombre que amaba.

Natsu disfrutaba del momento podía escuchar el rápido latir del corazón de Lucy al igual que el de suyo, podía sentir como la temperatura de ambos se elevaba, había querido comportarse como un caballero pero ella lo ínsito, pensó que no podía controlarse que nada lo detendría pero eso no era cierto, el grito de ella se dejo escuchar asustándolo y haciéndolo sentir culpable ¿tal vez no era el momento? ¿Tal vez ella no quería eso? Después de todo él la había hecho sufrir tanto y todo por ser un cobarde y no aclarar las cosas.

-Lucy…lo siento… yo pensé que tu…- pero cuando Natsu fijo su mirada en su amada, se dio cuenta que ella no lo veía, su vista se dirigía a la ventana, así que imitándola hiso lo mismo encontrándose con alguien que no se esperaba, de hecho en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había olvidado la existencia de un mundo fuera de esa habitación.

-Happy, ya regresaste, Fue muy rápido- dijo Natsu sin tomarle demasiada importancia a la situación, ignorando por completo la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban Lucy y él.

-No…nos…nosot…nosotros no estábamos…no…hacia…Happy no mal entiendas…solo estaba…Natsu…yo…no…es…lo que parece…estábamos dormidos…si…dormidos- el color en el rostro de Lucy revelaba claramente lo avergonzada que estaba sus ojos abiertos y unas pequeñas lagrimas querían escapar por la fuerte impresión.

Natsu se sorprendió Lucy se mostraba tan encantadora, que la belleza de esa mujer no dejaba de sorprenderle, si tuviera una forma de conservar esa imagen en ese momento lo agradecería y cuando comenzaba a crear fantasías sintió la mano de Lucy en su pecho ahora su mirada se dirigía a él, buscando apoyo en su pequeña mentira, pero Natsu no tenía intención de dársela después de tanto tiempo no lo negaría su relación.

-Happy nos interrumpiste, lo estábamos pasando muy bien ¿Qué necesitas?- su voz transmitía algo de molestia.

-Se guss…- el pequeño felino no fue capaz de terminar.

-No, no nos gustamos Happy, Lucy y yo nos amamos y nos gustaría estar solos- Natsu noto que no era la mejor forma de pedirlo, pero Happy debía entender que fue inoportuno y tenía que marcharse – ¿Happy tienes el dinero de la recompensa?-.

-Sí, es bastante- la sonrisa del felino no desaparecía.

-¿Crees que puedas regresar y estar un tiempo sin mi?- le cuestiono Natsu en un tono más tranquilo, esperando que su amigo comprendiera lo que él pensaba.

-Claro Natsu ¿por cuánto tiempo?-.

-No lo sé, un largo tiempo- y volteando a ver a Lucy que fijaba su mirada sorprendida en él –por creo que estaremos muy ocupados- termino de contestar mientras sonreía a su amada.

-Entiendo entonces nos vemos Natsu, gusto en verte Lucy- se despidió Happy levantando una pata mientras emprendía el vuelo aun con su burlesca sonrisa.

-Bien Lucy ¿En dónde nos quedamos?- pregunto Natsu a Lucy que ahora sonreía por que había entendido a lo que él se refería.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Happy regreso al gremio en compañía de Erza y Gray, y todo porque la última vez que había visto a Natsu decidió regresar al gremio pero la recompensa era muy pesada tenía que hacerlo en tren, esperaba que nada pasara él era un pobre gatito que solo sabia usar magia de tipo vuelo se preocupaba, pero sabía que no podía regresar Natsu le pidió que los dejara solos además pudo ver como la alegría volvió a él y con eso le bastaba su amigo era feliz, eso pensaba cuando en la estación de trenes se encontró con cierto par de amigos eran los otros dos integrantes del equipo, Erza y Gray que al parecer no habían soportado la curiosidad y emprendieron el viaje días después de Lucy, por suerte como ella se habían encontrado con Wendy, Charlie, Lili y Gajeel, que les contaron lo que paso, cuando Happy los vio pensó que tenía que impedir que estorbaran a la nueva pareja así que les conto que Natsu y Lucy ya se habían encontrado y que las cosas se habían solucionado.

-Entonces por qué no están contigo- le había preguntado Erza a lo que Happy solo respondió que ellos estarían bien que no necesitaban preocuparse, que regresaran al gremio. Y así fue cuando regreso Happy fue cuestionado por todos en el gremio todos querían saber lo que había pasado, pero él no dijo nada, si ellos no estaban no era divertido burlarse, de hecho Happy se aburría extrañaba a Natsu todo ese tiempo había estado viviendo en casa de Gray pero él no era divertido, solo un pervertido que al igual que el antiguo Natsu era incapaz de hablar de sus sentimientos abiertamente, eso era aburrido.

-¿Happy no has sabido nada de Natsu y Lucy?- le pregunto Mira tratando de tener una conversación ya que el felino se había vuelto muy silencioso, inclusive aunque ese día se encontraban la mayoría de los miembros del gremio, el permanecía solo.

-No- respondió Happy –sabes creo que tengo ganas de pasear, nos vemos- y de esa forma emprendió el camino hacia la puerta cuando de pronto dos figuras aparecieron en el marco sorprendiéndolo él conocía esas figuras.

-¡Natsu! ¡Lucy! ¡Han regresado!- Happy se lanzo hacia los brazos de su mejor amigo, lo extrañaba tanto que las lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a salir nunca se había separado tanto tiempo de su amigo, su padre -¡Te extrañaba!-.

Los gritos de Happy habían llamado la atención de los miembros del gremio que veían la escena asombrados, eran Natsu y Lucy los que aparecieron juntos, la última vez que los habían visto juntos estaban peleando, lo siguiente que supieron era que Natsu se marcho y que Lucy fue tras de él, ahora después de tanto tiempo aparecían como si nada tomados de la mano, de hecho este último detalle fue el que realmente los sorprendió. No paso mucho tiempo para que Happy también se percatara de la inocente acción y fijando su mirada en las manos de ambos pudo ver como algo brillaba en la mano de Lucy era un anillo, Happy rápidamente volteo a ver la mano de Natsu y pudo distinguir el mismo brillo, Natsu usaba un anillo a juego con el de Lucy, eso solo significaba algo.

-¡Se han casado! ¡Natsu y Lucy se han casado!- Grito nuevamente Happy, que volteo a ver a su amigo que mostraba una alegre sonrisa mientras sus mejillas mostraban un ligero sonrojo, que era más evidente en la ahora esposa de Dragneel.

Natsu se sentía sorprendido por toda la atención que había causado su regreso, bueno en realidad sabia que esta se debía a la noticia de su matrimonio, pero aun así le parecía que era demasiado, cuando pensó ¿no se suponía que todos sabían de los sentimientos de ambos? Bueno tal vez exageraba no todos lo sabían pero… bueno eso ya no le importaba ahora si todos sabrían que Lucy y él estaban unidos por un lazo irrompible.

-Me alegro que las cosas que se solucionaran- era Erza que se dejaba escuchar- ¿pero casarse? Aun son muy jóvenes… y bueno apenas si… comenzaron su relación… y ustedes ya…- el rojo intenso en el rostro de Erza delataba cuáles eran sus pensamientos.

-No me arrepiento- comenzó a defenderse Natsu –jamás lo hare, porque es la mejor decisión que he tomado y lo hicimos por que nos amamos-.

-Nadie los cuestiona, si decidieron casarse fue su decisión, solo que los quiero como mis hijos y no estar en ese momento tan importante para ambos es triste, pero me alegra que todo saliera bien- intervino el maestro Markarov.

Natsu vio como todos asentían apoyando las palabras del maestro del gremio, bueno no todos había alguien inconforme con la decisión del reciente matrimonio y esa era…

-¿Como me han podido hacer esto?- dijo Cana con un tono de indignación.

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunto Lucy.

-¡Casarse en secreto! Y yo que pensé que se habían peleado, cuando se estaban casando, dejándome fuera-.

-¿Fuera de qué?- volvió a preguntar Lucy que no entendía la molestia de Cana.

-De la celebración, una fiesta con alcohol, las fiestas de boda duran días, me han hecho perder días de beber libremente todo el alcohol que quiera-.

-no creo que necesites una celebración para beber Cana, porque ya lo estás haciendo- le contesto Natsu.

-Creo que Cana tiene razón nos dejaron fuera de la celebración, pero creo que eso se solucionaría si se vuelven a casar y hacemos una gran fiesta- dijo alegremente Mira.

-Casarse en secreto no es de hombres Natsu, tienes que volverte a casar- Elfman intervino.

Natsu se sentía agotado, estaba siendo ignorado el grupo que lo había rodeado se disperso en el momento que la palabra fiesta se dejo escuchar solo podía escuchar como a lo lejos se dejaban escuchas las palabras fiesta… bebida… comida… alcohol… por días… … alcohol.

-A mi no me molesta Natsu- dijo Lucy que sonreía alegremente a su esposo –me parece una buena idea- y sonrojándose continuo –podríamos tener una segunda luna de miel-.

Eso hiso recapacitar a Natsu, volverse a casar ya no le parecía una mala idea, y se acerco a los labios de su esposa jamás se cansaría de besarla, pero algo lo interrumpió.

-Te has librado- Gray hablaba su tono de voz mostraba alegría por ver de nuevo a su amigo pero también burla y algo de molestia por el escape de su amigo.

-¿De qué me libre?- contesto Natsu sin entender a lo que se refería su amigo.

-De erza si supieras lo que te esperaba- Gray tembló de miedo solamente por recordar, indicándole a la pareja que el castigo que Erza había preparado para Natsu era de temer –lo supiste hacer llegar casados, aunque bueno ya te atraparon… supongo que ahora será aburrido ya te deben tener dominado- se burlo Gray.

-¡Tu maldito como te atreves!- le grito Natsu, Gray se preparo para la pelea pero…

-Natsu- Pronuncio Lucy, Natsu volteo a verla.

-Vez te lo dije, ya te controla- se burlo de forma ruidosa Gray para que todos se enteraran de su descubrimiento.

Lo que Gray no sabía es que el intercambio de miradas era más significativo, Lucy no había detenido a Natsu de pelear, lo que ella hiso fue recordarle lo mucho que le debían a Gray, Natsu sonrió y le dio a su amada esposa un rápido beso soltando su mano por primera vez desde su regreso al gremio, decidió que era hora de agradecer, ser agradecido era importante y no quería deberle ningún favor, ahora le agradecería a Gray toda su ayuda, Natsu se dirigió a una mesa vacía y…

-¡Hey chicos!- grito Natsu llamando la atención de todos los presentes, se subió a la mesa y levantando la mano que dirigió hacia una joven sorprendida por verse señalada, y entonces Natsu pronuncio su agradecimiento.

-Gray tiene sueños pervertidos con…-.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Muchas gracias por su lectura, si han leído hasta este punto le agradezco mucho porque eso significa que han leído toda la historia, GRACIAS; con especial agradecimiento quienes de alguna forma me hicieron saber que era de su agrado o al menos fue de su interés, eso me motivo muchísimo. _

_Como ven este es el final, no se imaginan cuantas ganas tenia de escribir la última línea, les dije que Gray lo pagaría eso le pasa por chismoso además fue un castigo/recompensa por su buena acción (el castigo de Erza no es nada a comparación de lo que pasará ahora, después de la ayuda de su amigo); a quien creía que algo más pasaría… no tengo la culpa fue Happy quien interrumpió, bueno la verdad no me atreví es… bueno además queda en su imaginación, ustedes decidan que paso aunque como después hubo boda…, por cierto ¿Qué pensaron cuando "_había alguien inconforme con la decisión del reciente matrimonio"?.

_Cuando dije que tal vez hacia una travesura con el final era por que tenia escritos dos capítulos (que podría decirse son parte de esta historia y a la vez no) que no publique uno por petición y el otro porque pensaba hacerlo al final, incluso hay señales de su existencia en la historia, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo pero pensé que podrían restarle a este final si los publicaba… y tal vez no fuera de su agrado y pensaran que la hubiera dejado hasta este punto, no se aun tengo sentimientos encontrados; pero en general me siento muy feliz por haber terminado esta historia y cierta satisfacción ya que es la primera que he escrito en mi vida, en clases redacción solo una vez me tuve que escribir una y ni siquiera la termine dos páginas fue todo, recuerdo que la historia fue de una princesa y un dragón, me da un poco de risa ahora que lo pienso, tal vez debería buscarla y desarrollarla, por ahora he comenzado otra haber que tal. _

_He de confesar algo tengo poco más de una semana con este final, pero no lo publicaba porque quería darle al final cierto significado (¿notaron todos los detalles en la historia?) un martes comenzó un martes debía terminar fue lo que pensé, sin mencionar que esperaba que se me ocurriera algo y tal vez cambiarla como en otros capítulos pero no paso al final quedo exactamente igual, ¿notaron mi inseguridad en los dos anteriores capítulos? porque siento que las escenas románticas no son lo mío, y en estos últimos capítulos de eso se trataba; pero leyendo sus comentarios me parece que no estuvo tan mal._

_Me siento nostálgica, deprimida y a la vez feliz ¿extraño no?, aun tengo mucho que decir pero mejor me despido, gracias nuevamente por dedicarme un poco de su tiempo y si pudieran decirme sus impresiones finales lo agradecería muchísimo._

_mikoblue_


	12. Chapter 12 Agradecimientos

AGRADECIMIENTOS  
"por que ser agradecido es importante"

Siempre quise agradecerles como es debido por su lectura pero sobretodo agradecerles sus comentarios que me motivaron, como alguna vez dije no sabía el poder que tenían, hubo ocasiones donde sentía que no podía continuar con la historia pero cuando los leía me animaba, me decía si ellos se tomaron la molestia de dejarme su comentario, yo tenía que esforzarme por continuar. Al principio no agradecí a cada uno por… no sé, sentía raro todo era nuevo, es la primera vez que me registro en una página y participo, así que cuando fui entendiendo y quise agradecerles a cada uno por separado pero me pareció una grosería para aquellos que me dejaron su comentario antes, de esa forma pensé que lo mejor era agradecer al final y aquí voy. El orden es del primero al último.

**bakuinu,** quiero agradecerte especialmente por que fuiste la primera persona en decirme que la historia te gusto y sobre todo la primera persona de quien recibí un comentario, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me sentí, además de que siempre tuviste la amabilidad de dejarme tu opinión acerca del capítulo y en varias ocasiones el primero, por todo eso GRACIAS, espero que el final fuera de tu agrado, por cierto al final Natsu se libró del castigo y el único que sufrió fue Gray pero ¿Que tal el agradecimiento de Natsu?, en cuanto a que las cosas subieran de tono pues mejor te lo dejo a tu imaginación. Aprovecho para agradecerte tu comentario en HR me alegro que te gustara, a mi también tanto que la vuelvo a leer y me da risa (sobre todos por los errores ortográficos, perdón por eso). Por cierto también espero poder escribir más historias que les resulten interesantes y como ya viste comencé otra, gracias por tu comentario.

**TheHinata, **te agradezco por tus comentarios, espero que continuaras leyendo supongo que te fue difícil ya que tu personaje favorito es Lucy, y como en esta historia sufrió, pero ya vez un final feliz y hasta felizmente casada. También Gracias por tu comentario en HR de hecho la historia se baso en parte en esa frase, me alegro que te gustara.

**sayuki yukimura,** muchas gracias por tu lectura y tus comentarios, que te pareció como perdono Natsu con beso y todo, no sé si esperaban que la historia fuera más corta, yo también lo pensaba cuando comencé a escribir pensé que en un capitulo luego dos, luego tres… hasta este final. Lucy cumplió su palabra al final, bueno en parte ya que ella fue rescatada por Natsu de aquel villano, pero fue ella la rescato a Natsu de la oscuridad, me alegra que pienses que quedo bien el final espero que te gustara el ultimo capitulo y que si soy maldita pues… tal vez por que termine el final poco más de una semana.

**XIMEN-ALE**, muchas gracias por leer esta historia y tus comentarios con esos ánimos que me dabas tenía que continuarla, me esforcé mucho para que terminara rápido algo que no fue fácil por las clases, pero si muy satisfactorio, ¿Qué tal como lo pago Gray al final? Aparte de ser la única víctima del castigo de Erza (Natsu se salvo), recibió el agradecimiento de Natsu, me pregunto ¿cómo terminaría?, espero que te gustará el final pues el romance como que… no sé si me da escribirlo.

**AgathaxB**, muchas gracias por tu lectura y por tus comentarios me alegraba saber que esperabas la continuación significaba que te gustaba y eso se agradece y mucho, y cómo pudiste ver Lucy se disculpo de forma sincera la verdad siempre es la mejor opción, bueno siempre que no dañe a nadie hay que saber tener tacto cuando se habla con la verdad, me dijiste un final feliz y romántico, espero que el final te gustara, por cierto sobre escribir otra historia de esta pareja ya lo hice y fue antes de terminar con esta, no sé si la has leído es mucho más relajada aunque ya estoy escribiendo otra de la cual creo que ya le diste una oportunidad gracias por eso también.

**Trinity000249**, si en el primer capítulo Lucy fue mala esa fue mi intención por que comencé a escribir esta historia, estaba muy molesta y para desahogarme escribí y Lucy fue la que le toco la de perder, no de hecho hay otro motivo, muchas gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario en esta historia y también en HR, pero la segunda no tiene continuación he pensado que podría pero cuando intento no puedo y como ya tiene estado "complete" me escondo en eso lo siento.

**kadami del cielo**, primeramente gracias por leer esta historia y gracias por tus comentarios, la historia termino con una reconciliación un final feliz porque era un drama no una tragedia y al parecer es lo que varios querían (me incluyo) , me siento feliz de no dejarla inconclusa.

**lucy d**, gracias por tu lectura, comentario y ese halago hasta hace que me ruborice, espero que el final te gustara y si no pues… tal vez deberías darme otra oportunidad.

**The Gray-Eyed Girl**, Gracias por tu comentario eso me dice que leíste esta historia y eso se agradece, si el drama es extraño no ha muchos les gusta, pero me alegro que aunque no sea lo tuyo este te gustara, además de que tuvo un final feliz.

**Infinity Infinytum,** Gracias por tu lectura y comentario en esta historia y en HR, que te puedo decir me descubriste en el cortón que le di al capítulo II, aparentar para dejar todo bien no es siempre la mejor opción, enfrentarse es bueno de hecho si Natsu lo hubiera hecho la historia sería hubiera terminado en cuatro capítulos; en cuanto a tu comentario en HR si Lucy mala pensando en otros cuando tiene a Natsu, y no te preocupes no lo consideraría plagio, de hecho es un halago que esa pequeña historia te inspirara y como eres niño bueno estaré atenta.

**DarkBliisLady**, Gracias por decirme tus impresiones de la historia y un poco de tu tiempo, si otra situación muy parecida a esta historia, y también una persona cercana a mi vivió una experiencia similar mientras escribía, pero me alegro que tú y tu amigo se arreglaran, hablando se entiende la gente más que comprobado, yo también me desespere por que estos dos no hablaron pronto pero como sabia como terminarían me calmaba.

**Gabe Logan**, muchas gracias por tu lectura y por tus comentarios, por ellos puedo suponer que tu personaje favorito es Lucy ¿no?, por eso supongo sentiste que las reacciones de Natsu eran exageradas pero de no haber sido así la historia hubiera terminado pronto (y en serio he comprobado que hay quienes reaccionan de esa forma o peor, nada de que enorgullecerse) pero por eso mismo te agradezco que la leyeras y soportaras la historia hasta el final y espero que este ultimo capitulo fuera de tu agrado aunque… tengo una duda si fuiste tu quien me sugirió "la buena reconciliación", bueno tal vez solo imagino, igual muchas gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios me ayudaron mucho, por cierto me alegra que prefieras los finales felices, por un momento pensé que esperabas un final triste, te puedo decir que hay una forma en que se demuestre que sus sentimientos eran reales y aun así ser final triste.

**Katitha Dragneel, **Gracias por tu comentario y por tomarte un tiempo en leer esta historia, de acuerdo contigo en que casi por regla Lucy era la que se marchaba del gremio, por eso fue que se me ocurrió este me pareció algo injusto para Natsu que siempre él fuera a perseguir a Lucy, pero aunque los papeles se invirtieran estos dos terminaron juntos como debe de ser aunque…

**Sablo,** gracias por tu comentario y por haber leído los tres capítulos seguidos espero que siguieras leyendo, un Natsu consumido por el odio y el dolor fue muy tentador siempre me ha gustado esa idea de hecho tengo pensada una historia con una idea similar aun no sé si la desarrollare, espero que te gustara el final.

**MElii,** me alegro mucho que te gustara, y muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber, me animo a seguir publicando hasta el final y espero que este te gustara.

**lucy d,** Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por tu comentario, me hace feliz que te gustara espero que el final también.

**Thebambo,** te agradezco que me dieras tu comentario y un poco de tu tiempo para leer esta historia, los cuatro primeros capítulos los más dramáticos me alegro saber que te pareció interesante y espero que el resto de la historia también te pareciera interesante para continuar leyendo y por supuesto que te gustara el final

**gloriythaa99, **muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer la historia, que bueno que te guste el drama, a mi también por si no se noto, espero que te siguiera gustando ya que el drama disminuyo después del capítulo IV, aunque tuvo sus momentos y al final un final feliz aunque tuvo cierto dramatismo espero que fuera de tu agrado.

**NeePulgaah-Chan, **Gracias por tus cometarios y me alegra saber que te gustara la historia espero que también el final dramáticamente feliz (drama hasta el final), Gracias también por tu sinceridad lo aprecio mucho y también tu consejo me hiso pensar bastante tratare de mejorar, nunca me gustaron mucho las clases de redacción (soy más de matemáticas) ahora pienso que un poco más de dedicación no me hubiera hecho mal y dijiste sorpréndeme pues que te puedo decir al final no me atreví a hacer la travesura, pero espero que el final fuera de tu agrado y te sorprendiera un poco aunque creo que ya era predecible, nuevamente gracias.

**RomiOtaku,** me da gusto que te animaras a leer esta historia, te lo agradezco mucho y también tus comentarios, un final feliz para esta pareja y en la ciudad donde todo comenzó quería darle algo de romanticismo y que su reconciliación fuera especial que tuviera un significado el lugar donde todo comenzó espero haberlo logrado, el final feliz se lo tenían más que merecido después de tanto sufrimiento.

**Natsuki,** Gracias por leer y por darme tu tiempo para escribir un comentario, en verdad gracias y claro que lo continué hasta el final y todo por personas como tú que me hicieron saber que les gustaba.

**Zy system,** Gracias por tu comentario y por tomarte el tiempo de leer te lo agradezco mucho, también me alegra que te gustara espero que el final feliz también fuera igual; y por cierto gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la otra historia y dejarme tu comentario.

**Guest, **Gracias por tu comentario y por leer, no sé quién eres aunque por tu forma de escribir y porque el único que respondió, tal vez seas… bueno eso no importa, que te pareció la "buena reconciliación" ¿esperabas algo más? Perdón pero clasificación K, y soy bastante nueva en esto pero te dejo a tu imaginación que paso espero no te decepcionara.

**shion230, **Gracias por tu comentario y lectura, me hace feliz que te gustara la historia, y ya vez al final la pareja se reconcilio y terminaron juntos y casados, espero que te gustara.

**MajoDragneel, **me da mucho gusto que siguieras la historia desde que comenzó y también gracias por hacérmelo saber siempre se agradece porque hay momentos de inseguridad sobre todo estos últimos tres ya que siento que las escenas románticas y pues un final feliz y romántico querías y es lo que trate de hacer espero que fuera bueno.

**lucyheartfilia22,** muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer esta historia, te agradezco que me dejaras tu opinión acerca del final, espero que fuera de tu agrado un toque de drama al principio era necesario, para después el romance y que la confesión de estos dos tuviera más significado.

**Aankaa, **muy agradecida por tu comentario y por tu lectura, me alegro que te gustara la historia y gracias por decírmelo, final feliz muchos querían ese final pero ¿Cómo te imaginaste la reconciliación? Tengo mucha curiosidad, y bueno espero que te gustara la que escribí y que el final no te decepcionara.

**L****'****Muk,** muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer esta historia y además que me dejaras tu comentario, final triste si escribí uno y creo que fue bastante triste, al menos a mi me lo pareció, pero al final me decidí por uno feliz (además de que fue lo que quería la mayoría), espero que el final aunque no sea triste sea de tu agrado.

Gracias a quienes tienen esta historia como una de sus favoritas:

AMAM16, AgathaxB, CrazyFrikiGirl, DannMaster, Fairy-Osphim, Infinity Infinytum, L'Muk, NeePulgaah-Chan, Sablo, The Gray-Eyed Girl, Trinity00024, kadami del cielo, sayuki yukimura

Agradezco a quienes siguieron esta historia:

L'Muk, Natsukira, NeePulgaah-Chan, RomiOtaku, Sablo, The Gray-Eyed Girl, TheHinata, Trinity00024, XIMEN-ALE, Zy system, carolmz, rukiakuran, shion230

Me gusto mucho que pensaran que era una historia diferente ya que en esta Natsu era el que se marchaba del gremio, esa era mi intención en la mayoría de las historias Natsu siempre es el que tiene que perseguir a Lucy, me pareció que sería bueno verlo desde otra perspectiva, en si la historia se prestaba para que durara más, incluso un poco más oscura, pero no quise profundizar más sentía que se podían cansar y perdieran el interés, me falta mucho que aprehender para poder escribir y mantener la emoción, se que hubo un punto donde el drama disminuyo drásticamente algunos probablemente comenzaron a leer la historia precisamente por el drama y tal vez se sintieron decepcionados porque este disminuyo pero cuando comencé a escribir vi dos opciones una historia dramática hasta el final (y posiblemente un final triste) o una historia donde tratara de madurar la relación de esta pareja y que con la distancia se dieran cuanta lo mucho que se querían, creo que se entiende que me fui por la segunda opción.

Pues por ahora me despido de ustedes agradeciéndoles por leer esta historia hasta el final, les agradezco nuevamente a aquellas personas que me dejaran sus comentarios, por supuesto muchas gracias a quienes tienen esta historia como su una de sus favoritas y no me olvido de agradecer a quienes siguen esta historia, además quiero darle las gracias a quienes leen esta historia en silencio quiero pensar que están ahí. GRACIAS.

_mikoblue._


End file.
